Darkness
by tixilein2
Summary: Anakin est passé du Côté Obscur. Il n'a pas attaqué le Temple Jedi et n'a tué aucun d'entre eux. Darth Sidious l'a envoyé directement sur Mustafar.Darth Vader n'est pas complètement consumé par le Côté Obscur... Cela pourra-t-il changer son destin?
1. Chapter 1

**Situation: **Cette fiction propose une suite alternative à l'épisode III de Star Wars. Anakin est passé du Côté Obscur mais n'a pas tué les Jedi. Ils se sont enfuis et se cachent aux quatre coins de la Galaxie. Il est allé sur Mustafar où la confrontation avec Padmé et Obi-Wan a eu lieu. Il perd le duel, mais n'est pas brûlé. Il subit des blessures sans graves conséquences. Padmé donne naissance aux jumeaux mais ne meurt pas. Obi-Wan sent le doute dans son ancien apprenti et espère pouvoir le ramener avant que la situation ne s'aggrave... est-il trop tard pour le sauver ou y a-t-il réellement toujours du bon en lui?

**Chapitre 1**

Il était rare de trouver des centres médicaux aussi perfectionnés que ceux de Polis Massa sur des astéroïdes d'aussi petite envergure. Obi-Wan était assis aux côtés de Padmé. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient entrouverts et elle semblait horriblement inquiète. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait presque imperceptiblement tandis que le droïde médical prenait soin de ses nouveaux-nés. Des jumeaux ! Padmé et Anakin avaient eu des jumeaux.

Obi-Wan grimaça de tristesse en se remémorant les événements récents. Il avait suivie la jeune femme jusqu'à Mustafar en sachant pertinemment qu'elle désapprouverait cet acte. Il voulait trouver une explication à tout ce qui venait d'arriver, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Comment son apprenti avait-il pu tant changer en si peu de temps ? Anakin avait étranglé sa femme et juré allégeance aux Sith. La situation était désespérée.

- Il y a du bon en lui, je le sais, murmura Padmé en tournant légèrement son visage pour faire face à Obi-Wan.

- Padmé, n'abandonnez pas.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle dut réunir tout son courage pour réussir à répondre.

- Je l'ai perdu, Obi-Wan.

- Nous pouvons le ramener. J'ai senti le doute en lui. Le conflit.

Padmé rouvrit les yeux et inspira longuement. Son cœur battait à un rythme anarchique dans sa poitrine. Elle était pleine de doute et de regrets. Anakin, son propre époux, l'avait physiquement blessée. Il l'avait accusée de traitrise alors qu'elle n'avait montré que de la loyauté depuis le premier jour.

- Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Sans vous il sera à jamais perdu.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. _Sans elle_. _Perdu_. Pourtant il l'avait étranglée. Il s'en était pris à elle avec violence. Elle avait toujours su qu'Anakin était un homme dangereux et craint à travers la Galaxie. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse s'en prendre à elle.

- Je vous en prie, implora Obi-Wan en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je ne pourrai pas y arriver seul.

Padmé tenta de retrouver son calme. Elle inspira longuement et son cœur revint progressivement à un rythme normal. Anakin avait fait une grave erreur mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'abandonner. Elle aurait voulu le haïr mais là où elle souhaitait ressentir de la colère, elle trouvait toujours de la compassion. Elle aurait voulu le rayer de sa vie, mais là où elle voulait éprouver de l'indifférence, elle ressentait toujours de l'amour. Des années auparavant, il s'était emparé de son cœur d'une manière si complète qu'elle ne pouvait pas le reprendre.

Après un instant de réflexion, Padmé se releva légèrement sur ses avant-bras et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les jumeaux étaient endormis. Le droïde médecin vérifiait les moniteurs qui contrôlaient leur rythme cardiaque. Ils allaient bien. Ses enfants. Les enfants d'Anakin.

Alors Padmé comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. S'il se plongeait dans les profondeurs de la colère et de la haine, soit. Il était perdu dans les méandres du Côté Obscur, faisant face aux facettes les plus sombres de son être, et c'est là qu'elle irait le chercher.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle d'un murmure presque inaudible.

Obi-Wan ne put réprimer un sourire. La décision de Padmé le soulageait. Il savait qu'elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de son ancien apprenti. En ces temps d'incertitude, son aide était indispensable. L'Empereur n'avait pas complètement effacé toute la bonté d'Anakin. Le vieil homme était malin et son influence sur le jeune Jedi était sans conteste très grande. Il faisait usage du mensonge et de la traitrise. Il excellait dans l'art de la manipulation et cela lui procurait un immense pouvoir.

Mais Obi-Wan avait Padmé à ses côtés. Face à elle, toutes les manipulations de la Galaxie ne faisaient pas le poids.

۞

Anakin ouvrit les yeux lentement. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal et son esprit peinait à sortir de son coma. Que s'était-il passé ? Le jeune homme attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière pour inspecter les lieux. Il se trouvait dans une salle d'opération. Des droïdes médecins l'entouraient et son vieil ami, désormais Empereur, se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Mustafar. Obi-Wan. Leur duel. _Padmé_. Leur dispute l'avait mis hors de lui. Comment avait-elle osé le trahir ? Elle avait ramené le Maitre Jedi sur cette planète pour le tuer ! Et il avait failli y parvenir. Leur affrontement ne s'était pas déroulé comme le jeune homme l'avait escompté. Il en était sorti avec de graves blessures. La lame d'Obi-Wan avait transpercé sa poitrine et touché son cœur. Le vieil homme l'avait laissé pour mort.

Des blessures ! Anakin avait blessé Padmé. Le jeune homme se remémora avec douleur l'acte impardonnable qu'il avait perpétré. _Il_ l'avait blessée.

- Seigneur Vador.

Anakin tourna la tête et regarda son nouveau Maitre. Il se redressa sur la table d'opération pour lui faire face. La douleur que ce mouvement provoqua était presque insoutenable, mais il l'ignora.

- Où est Padmé ? Est-elle en sécurité ?

Le jeune homme peinait à cacher son anxiété. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, à elle ou à leur enfant, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

L'Empereur détourna le regard de son ancien apprenti avec une expression de gêne. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre à cette question.

- Est-elle sauve ? insista Anakin en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table d'opération.

Son inquiétude était palpable. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi inquiet.

- Il semble que, dans votre colère, vous l'ayez blessée.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Nous avons retracé les dernières coordonnées de navigation de son vaisseau jusqu'à l'astéroïde de Polis Massa. J'ai envoyé des troupes à sa recherche, mais lorsqu'ils ont atterri, elle n'était plus là.

Anakin déglutit avec difficulté. Si elle était en vie et si elle était partie sans laisser de trace... c'est qu'elle ne désirait pas être trouvée. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que sa femme, qu'il aimait au-delà de la raison, puisse le fuir. Et pourtant. Il avait été violent avec elle.

- Son état de santé l'a forcée à donner naissance de manière prématurée. Les bases de donnée du centre médical mentionnent des jumeaux.

Le jeune homme releva soudain le visage et fit face à son mentor avec stupeur. Des jumeaux ! Il était père. Et pourtant, Padmé était partie, avec _leurs_ enfants, sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Cette déclaration lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas fait ces enfants toutes seule ! Il était leur père, après tout. De quel droit les avait-elle emmené loin de lui ?

- Nous ne savons pas où elle est ?

- Non, répondit-il froidement. Son vaisseau était toujours sur l'astéroïde. Où qu'elle soit allée, elle ne s'y est pas rendue seule.

_Obi-Wan_. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Anakin pour faire la liaison. Il l'avait probablement emmenée loin de Mustafar pour qu'elle reçoive des soins. Et maintenant, il la gardait éloignée. Ou alors peut-être avait-elle décidé elle-même de rester éloignée ? Anakin ne savait plus. Elle l'avait trahi en révélant sa position. Par ailleurs, leur opinion sur bien des sujets divergeait depuis un certain temps. Il ne savait plus ce dont elle était capable, ni qui elle était.

Le jeune homme se releva et fit un pas en avant. Ses jambes étaient peut-être les seules parties de son corps qui ne le faisaient pas atrocement souffrir. Il ferma les yeux et inspira avec difficulté. Sa colère était immense. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte du centre médicale et la déverrouilla.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda l'Empereur en s'avançant vers son nouvel apprenti.

Anakin ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour faire face à son vieil ami. Il n'accordait plus beaucoup de crédit à cet homme. Il l'avait manipulé en lui disant qu'il lui apporterait un pouvoir sans limite. Et pourtant, le jeune homme avait perdu sa confrontation contre Obi-Wan. Etait-il plus puissant depuis qu'il s'était abandonné au Côté Obscur ? Certainement pas.

De plus, et c'est cela qui provoquait la rage qui émanait d'Anakin, il était seul. Padmé l'avait quitté. Cette pensée lui dévorait le cœur et le rongeait de l'intérieur. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé cela possible. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

D'un mouvement de la main, Anakin fit voler les droïdes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les cellules d'énergie implosèrent et des instruments médicaux vinrent s'écraser sur le sol avec violence.

Il avait tout perdu. Jamais encore sa rage n'avait été aussi puissante.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il quitta l'installation. Il ne savait pas où il était ni où il se rendait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester dans ce lieu étouffant une seconde de plus.

۞

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Padmé s'était rendue sur Naboo, dans une résidence de taille modeste, acquise pour elle par le Sénateur Organa. Sa maison dans la contrée des Lacs n'était pas sure. Anakin connaissait cet endroit et s'il partait à sa recherche, il commencerait probablement par là. La région des lacs toute entière était donc à éliminer. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, si elle était dans la région, il pourrait sentir sa présence et celle de leurs enfants.

Cette fois-ci, Padmé se retrouvait donc cachée dans une région reculée des montagnes de Naboo. L'air y était plus frais et le vent qui parcourait cette région la rendait bien moins agréable à vivre. Cela n'avait pas une très grande importance. Padmé passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir et à s'occuper de ses nouveaux-nés.

La jeune femme tenait Leia entre ses bras et la berçait lentement en fredonnant une chanson que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite. Son regard était perdu dans l'immensité des montagnes qui lui faisaient face. La vue était à couper le souffle.

La première semaine de la vie des jumeaux n'avait pas été de tout repos. La fatigue était presque intenable et, couplée à une immense tristesse, la tâche de rester éveillée la moitié de la nuit était presque impossible pour Padmé.

Obi-Wan était très présent et ne cessait de proposer son aide, mais la jeune femme s'y refusait. La seule autre personne qu'elle aurait aimé voir tenir ses enfants entre ses bras n'était pas disponible. _Anakin_.

A cette pensée, elle frissonna. Il lui manquait atrocement. Tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ne parvenait pas à effacer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et elle se détestait pour cela. Il était devenu avide et malhonnête. User de violence pour parvenir à ses fins ne semblait pas être un problème pour lui. Même sur sa femme.

Obi-Wan s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'installa sur une chaise adjacente au canapé. Il regarda Padmé sans rien dire pendant un moment. Cette jeune femme ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner ! Alors que le désespoir semblait avoir pris possession de son âme, elle trouvait toujours la force de s'occuper de ses enfants et de montrer de la douceur et de la compassion.

- Puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant que la réponse serait, encore une fois, négative.

Padmé secoua lentement la tête sans détacher son regard de l'horizon. Elle désapprouvait la situation actuelle de tout son être et peinait à cacher l'amertume qui l'habitait.

- Je sais que vous êtes en colère, murmura Obi-Wan en cherchant les mots justes pour se justifier.

La jeune femme releva soudainement le visage et fit face à son vieil ami avec des yeux noirs. Juste après la naissance des jumeaux, elle avait accepté d'aider son ami Jedi à ramener Anakin, à le sauver des ténèbres. Elle savait qu'il fallait agir vite, pour leur bien à tous. Les Jedi avaient tous pris la fuite et se cachaient aux quatre coins de la Galaxie. L'Empire n'avait pas encore tenté de les chasser, mais elle savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Et Anakin. Si elle voulait avoir une chance le ramener, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Il est dangereux Padmé. Ce n'est plus l'homme que nous connaissions.

La jeune femme soupira longuement. Elle n'essayait même pas de cacher son mépris. Au lieu de partir à la recherche d'Anakin, Obi-Wan avait demandé qu'elle se cache et qu'elle ne le contacte sous aucun prétexte.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le garder éloigné de sa famille lui donne une chance de rédemption, répondit-elle avec dépit.

- Nous devons agir intelligemment. Padmé, je vous en prie ! Vous avez de l'expérience avec les gens, vous savez qu'on ne fonce pas tête baissée dans des négociations. Il nous faut un plan.

- Nous sommes là depuis une semaine, proposez-moi donc un maudit plan !

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche et il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'elle ne les regrette. Cette impulsivité ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était de nature calme et posée. Mais la situation lui échappait. Jamais elle ne s'était encore sentie aussi démunie.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en se levant pour remettre Leia dans sa couche. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. C'est Anakin, voyons! Nous devons faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés.

Obi-Wan la regarda mettre sa fille dans son lit sans dire un mot. Il comprenait sa détresse, mais il savait qu'elle parlait avec son cœur et non avec rationalité. Quelqu'un devait garder son sang froid et il lui incombait d'endosser ce rôle, pour leur bien à tous. Comment allaient-ils procéder ? Où allaient-ils mettre les enfants ? Toutes ces questions devaient trouver une réponse avant qu'ils ne se jettent dans la mission la plus périlleuse qu'il leur ait jamais été confié.

- Il nous échappe, Obi-Wan, murmura Padmé en retournant s'installer à ses côtés. Et je ne peux pas le permettre.

Obi-Wan hocha de la tête et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur que la perte d'un être cher pouvait provoquer. Anakin lui manquait à lui aussi.

- Vous lui ressemblez plus que je ne le croyais.

Padmé releva le visage, surprise par cette déclaration. Anakin et elle étaient en désaccord sur bien des sujets. Elle était très calme alors qu'il était impulsif. Elle réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'elle faisait, alors qu'il se laissait conduire par l'instinct. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle se comportait plus comme lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Il a probablement déteint sur moi plus que je ne le souhaitais, répondit-elle en affichant un léger sourire.

- Nous le ramènerons. Faites-moi confiance


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'immensité de l'espace s'étendant face à Anakin. Installé dans l'un des vaisseaux de l'Empire, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. A vrai dire, il avait perdu la notion du temps en même temps qu'il avait perdu sa famille. Etait-ce la nuit ? Le jour ? Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui apportait plus aucun réconfort.

Il avait dédié toute son attention et son énergie à la recherche de Padmé et de leurs enfants. Jusque là, ses recherches étaient restées sans succès. Il avait engagé plusieurs dizaines de chasseurs de prime, dilapidant la fortune de l'Empereur en honoraires exorbitant, mais rien de tout cela ne s'était encore montré concluant.

Ses pensées se focalisèrent alors sur leur dernière rencontre. Cette _horrible_ dernière rencontre.

Il revoyait son visage rougit par la tristesse, lui implorant de changer d'avis. Et Obi-Wan. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit là ? Sans lui, tout se serait passé différemment. Il avait éveillé en lui une colère si profonde qu'il n'avait pas pu la contrôler. Padmé l'avait-il trahi en amenant son ancien Maitre sur Mustafar pour le tuer ? Aujourd'hui encore, il n'était pas certain de connaître la réponse à cette question. Son cœur lui disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Mais les événements récents semblaient témoigner du contraire. Elle avait pris la fuite. Il savait qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle avait donné la vie à des jumeaux, mais il semblait qu'il ne fasse plus partie de ses plans.

Elle lui avait enlevé _ses_ enfants. Elle les avait caché loin de lui sans lui donner la possibilité de les voir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Anakin aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi ressemblaient les jumeaux. Comment s'appelaient-ils ? Etaient-ils en bonne santé ? Toutes ces questions torturaient son esprit et le rendaient fou.

Ces sombres pensées obscurcirent son regard. Ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin habituellement remplis de joie et de compassion ressemblaient maintenant au ciel de Naboo avant un violent orage.

Le signal de demande de communication de sa console le sortit de ses pensées. Il appuya sur le bouton et constata que l'un des chasseurs de prime qu'il avait engagé attendait pour faire son rapport.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se rendit sur le pont supérieur du Destroyer pour se rendre à sa rencontre.

L'alien qui l'attendait au milieu du centre de commande avait la peau verte et un visage dur. Pourtant, il semblait soucieux. Les prix offerts par Dark Vador pour la localisation de la sénatrice Amidala étaient sans égal dans la galaxie. Mais... sa colère l'était également.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec autorité.

- Eh bien... je n'ai rien. Pas la moindre piste, pas le moindre indice. Avez-vous déjà considéré la possibilité qu'elle puisse...

Le chasseur de prime ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Sa gorge se mit soudainement à se contracter sur elle, comme un spasme incontrôlable. L'air de parvenait plus à son unique poumon. Ce manque commença rapidement à lui faire tourner la tête. Il se sentait proche de la défaillance, et pourtant rien ne le touchait.

Anakin tendait le bras très légèrement face à lui. Sa main mécanique se refermait sur elle-même en même temps que la gorge de l'alien se resserrait.

- Ça suffit ! ordonna l'Empereur en entrant dans le poste de commandement.

L'alien sentit soudainement l'air revenir à travers sa gorge. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec soulagement et fut prit d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable.

Anakin se tourna pour faire face à son nouveau Maitre. Il éprouvait une haine sans égal pour cet homme qui l'avait mal guidé dans ses choix. Il s'était servi de lui et l'avait attiré dans un piège. Aujourd'hui, il était véritablement coincé. Où pouvait-il aller ?

Les Jedi étaient une option à laquelle il avait très brièvement pensée. Cependant, sa fierté l'empêchait de retourner à eux en avouant avoir fait une erreur. Dans tous les cas, il ne savait pas comment les localiser. Plus aucun d'entre eux ne vivait au Temple sur Coruscant. Ils avaient pris la fuite et se cachaient aux quatre coins de la Galaxie.

Tout ce qu'Anakin voulait, c'était retrouver Padmé. Tant pis s'il n'accédait pas à un pouvoir sans limite. Plus rien ne lui importait désormais. Ce désir de la revoir s'était transformé en obsession.

- Il n'a rien trouvé, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'éliminer, déclara Sidious d'une voix froide.

Anakin hocha très légèrement la tête. Il n'était pas d'accord, mais il avait besoin des ressources de l'Empire pour mener ses recherches. Lorsqu'il retrouverait Padmé, tout serait bien plus simple. Il pourrait éliminer l'Empereur, s'enfuir... peu importe. En attendant, il devait supporter ses ordres stupides et le suivre même si la simple vue de cet homme lui inspirait le dégoût.

Sans ajouter un mot, il décida de retourner méditer dans ses quartiers. Se plonger dans la Force n'avait jamais été l'une de ses activités favorites durant son temps passé avec les Jedi. Néanmoins, il cultivait le faible espoir que si des chasseurs de prime ne pouvaient pas localiser sa famille, il y parviendrait peut-être lui-même.

Sidious attendit qu'Anakin quitte la pièce puis retourna son attention sur le chasseur de prime qui retrouvait lentement et péniblement son souffle.

- Alors ?

L'alien se releva en se frottant la gorge et regarda l'Empereur avec un sourire en coin.

- Naboo, répondit-il d'un ton machiavélique. Ça n'a pas été si compliqué. Obi-Wan Kenobi est un imbécile s'il s'imagine les garder en sécurité là-bas.

- Et les enfants ?

- Ils sont là-bas eux aussi. Un garçon et une fille.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail.

- Voulez-vous envoyer nos troupes sur place tout de suite ?

- Non, répondit l'Empereur avec autorité. Attendez mon signal. Ne faites rien tant que je ne vous l'aurai pas ordonné. Les événements récents ont rendu Vador faible et misérable. Mes plans ne se déroulent pas comme je l'avais prévu. N'oubliez pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, le Seigneur Vador ne doit jamais localiser sa famille. Assurez-vous que votre équipe continue à le mener sur de fausses pistes.

Le chasseur de prime s'inclina devant l'ordre de son commanditaire et se dirigea vers le hangar à vaisseaux pour quitter le Destroyer.

Sidious se détourna du chasseur de prime pour retourner dans ses quartiers. L'idée de devancer son nouvel apprenti dans ses recherches lui était venue très peu de temps après qu'il ait appris la disparition de la famille Skywalker. Il avait espéré un apprenti puissant, mais il se rendait compte que Dark Vador était une déception. Sa descendance en revanche semblait prometteuse. Les enfants d'une célèbre sénatrice et d'un puissant Jedi étaient une occasion sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas passer.

L'Empereur imaginait déjà l'immense pouvoir que les jumeaux développeraient en grandissant. S'il les entrainait à user du Côté Obscur dès leur plus jeune âge, ils deviendraient les Sith les plus féroces que la galaxie ait connus.

Bien sur, leurs parents s'y opposeraient très fermement. Cela n'était cependant qu'une formalité. L'Empereur était l'unique figure d'autorité au Sénat désormais.

Personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route s'il décidait d'éliminer Padmé et Anakin Skywalker.

۞

Obi-Wan était debout face à une falaise, en position de méditation. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il avait l'impression de pouvoir admirer le paysage à travers les sensations que lui procuraient la Force. Sa connexion avec elle n'avait pas été aussi forte depuis longtemps. Le Côté Obscur avait obscurci la galaxie et plus rien ne semblait limpide désormais.

Padmé s'avança lentement vers lui et s'installa dans l'herbe sans dire un mot. Elle était familière avec la méditation des Jedi, pour avoir souvent surpris Anakin la pratiquer. Elle savait que sa présence était apaisante pour lui. Pour Obi-Wan, il en était peut-être autrement. Cependant, à cet instant, elle se souciait peu de savoir si elle le dérangeait ou non. Il lui apportait du réconfort et c'était elle qui recherchait l'apaisement.

Le Maitre Jedi rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Padmé ne souriait plus. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir l'air moins triste que d'habitude, mais elle ne semblait jamais heureuse non plus. La situation n'était pas propice à la joie, certes. Mais ce qui brisait le cœur d'Obi-Wan, c'est qu'elle aurait du l'être justement. La naissance d'enfants devait être un moment de joie et non une période de doute et de tristesse.

- Vous avez bien dormi ?

Padmé hocha de la tête silencieusement sans détacher son regard de l'horizon. L'air était frais et le vent ébouriffait ses longues boucles brunes.

- Mes parents devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix songeuse.

Obi-Wan et Padmé avaient beaucoup parlé de la stratégie à adopter pour sauver Anakin. Ils avaient décidé qu'amener les enfants avec eux serait une erreur. Il fallait les garder en sécurité. Les parents de Padmé étaient l'option la plus raisonnable. Ils étaient digne de confiance et auraient la possibilité de garder les enfants sur Naboo. Padmé ne tenait pas à leur infliger des voyages interstellaires à répétition. Ici, ils étaient chez eux.

Ensuite, il avait fallu décider de la meilleure manière d'aborder Anakin. C'est sur ce point que les deux amis différaient. Alors qu'Obi-Wan recommandait la plus grande prudence, Padmé suggérait qu'elle se rende à sa rencontre seule et de manière directe. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait résonner Anakin là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

Beaucoup de choses devaient encore être décidées, mais pour l'heure, il allait falloir expliquer à la famille de la sénatrice comment elle s'était mariée, avait eu deux enfants avec un Jedi et l'avait perdu au Côté Obscur en route. Cela n'allait pas être facile. A cette pensée, la jeune femme soupira.

Obi-Wan et Padmé passèrent encore un instant à admirer l'horizon en réfléchissant à la meilleure attitude à adopter pour leur mission. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à un accord. Ce qui inquiétait le plus le Maitre Jedi, c'était le tempérament imprévisible de Padmé. Si elle décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il doutait de sa capacité à pouvoir la retenir.

Le bruit des réacteurs du speeder de la famille Naberrie tira les deux compères hors de leurs rêveries. Padmé se retourna avec fugacité et se leva d'un bond. Elle courut jusqu'à sa mère et l'enlaça avec force. Toutes les deux se perdirent dans leur étreinte pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à parler.

- J'étais tellement inquiète ! s'exclama Jobal en tenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains. Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, répondit Padmé pour rassurer sa mère. Il y a... il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler.

La mère de Padmé la dévisagea avec inquiétude. Elle était accoutumée aux folles péripéties de sa fille. Cependant, cette fois, son intuition lui disait que la situation était réellement périlleuse et que son enfant était en danger.

- Oh Padmé, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée ?

La jeune femme soupira et baissa timidement le visage. Elle avait su depuis la célébration de son mariage avec Anakin que le jour où elle devrait tout avouer à sa famille viendrait. Elle avait cependant espéré que ce moment survienne en de meilleures circonstances.

Obi-Wan s'avança vers la famille Naberrie et salua chaleureusement les parents de Padmé. Même dans les situations les plus désespérées, il semblait garder un calme infaillible. Son courage semblait être à toute épreuve.

- Nous devrions entrer, proposa-t-il en désignant la porte de la petite maison d'un signe de la main. Nous avons tous beaucoup de choses à dire et nous ferions mieux de nous installer confortablement pour discuter.

Jobal et Ruwee se dirigèrent vers la demeure sans objecter. Ils gardaient leur calme, mais tous les deux savaient que Padmé était pleine de surprise. A cet instant précis, ils s'attendaient à tout.

Même au pire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jobal et Ruwee savaient que leur fille était pleine de surprise. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait jamais cessé de les étonner. Malgré tout cela, rien ne les avait préparé à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec elle.

- Mariée, murmura le vieil homme en secouant lentement le visage.

Padmé ferma les yeux et inspira lentement pour tenter de retrouver son calme. La tâche n'était pas aisée, mais elle s'était attendue à ce que la réaction de ses parents ne soit pas des plus positives.

- Comment as-tu réussi à nous cacher tout cela ? demanda sa mère avec stupeur. Je veux dire, Padmé, des jumeaux ! Tu ne peux pas gérer tout cela toute seule.

- Je ne vais pas le faire seule, Anakin a toujours été là pour moi, objecta-t-elle avec une dureté qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le petit groupe. Obi-Wan n'avait pas intervenu, jugeant bon de laisser Padmé raconter à ses parents ce qu'elle désirait leur dévoiler. Elle avait cependant omis bon nombre de détails dans son histoire. Comme la situation dans laquelle Anakin se trouvait. Padmé avait simplement expliqué qu'il avait des « problèmes » et qu'elle comptait venir à son secours. Elle avait également omis de dire qu'il était devenu violent et qu'il s'en était pris à elle. Malgré tout, il décida de ne pas ajouter d'informations à cette discussion. Si Padmé ne désirait pas tout révéler à ses parents, elle en avait le droit.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles lui venir en aide. Mais c'est dangereux, je ne suis pas sur que cette mission te revienne, proposa Jobal d'une vois mal assurée.

- Anakin est mon époux et le père de mes enfants. Si lui venir en aide n'est pas une mission qui me revient, qui le fera ? demanda Padmé avec exaspération.

La mère de la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour tenter de contenir ses larmes, mais sans succès. Elle savait que sa fille avait raison. Il s'agissait de sa famille et elle devait les sauver. Néanmoins, elle aurait aimé que la situation soit moins périlleuse.

- J'ai besoin d'air, murmura-t-elle en se relevant péniblement du fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée.

Padmé se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha de sa mère pour la diriger vers la sortie. Toutes les deux marchèrent un instant sans dire un mot. Padmé savait qu'elle mettait ses parents dans une situation très inconfortable et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans le silence, la mère et la fille s'installèrent sur la terrasse de la demeure. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière les montagnes à l'horizon. Quelques étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel et tout était calme.

- Lorsque vous êtes nées, toi et ta sœur, j'ai compris que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. C'est un sentiment inexplicable et pourtant très simple. Je sais que tu le comprends aujourd'hui, toi aussi.

Padmé hocha la tête lentement. Elle savait bien de quoi sa mère parlait. La naissance de Luke et Leia avait bouleversé sa vie.

- Nous ressentons le besoin de protéger notre famille, ni plus ni moins. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais c'est également pour ça que je comprends pourquoi tu dois faire ce que tu prévois de faire.

Padmé releva le visage lentement et regarda sa mère avec stupeur. Elle n'avait encore rien dit au sujet de ses plans. Elle n'était même pas entièrement certaine de savoir comment s'y prendre pour sauver Anakin.

- Tu comptes partir à sa recherche, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jobal ave un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire en sachant qu'il souffre, murmura Padmé avec désespoir.

- Alors pars. Va le chercher et ramène-le.

Padmé n'en revenait pas. Sa mère était de nature inquiète et ne l'avait encore jamais poussée à s'engager dans une mission périlleuse.

- Les parents ne peuvent rester aveugle à la détresse de leurs enfants. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue dans un tel état. Je pourrais te suggérer de rester, par pur égoïsme. Mais nous savons toutes les deux ce que tu as à faire.

Padmé s'avança vers sa mère et l'enlaça avec force. Elle avait attendu que quelqu'un lui dise ses mots depuis longtemps. Ce conseil la soulagea d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas cru possible.

- Je vais rester ici encore un peu. Prends notre speeder. Mais sois prudente, je t'en prie.

- Luke et Leia, murmura Padmé en dirigeant son regard vers la porte d'entrée.

- Ils sont en sécurité ici. Je veillerai sur eux ne t'inquiète pas.

Padmé s'avança vers le petit hangar à speeder qui était accolé au bâtiment. Elle enclencha le réacteur du transport de ses parents et jeta un dernier regard sur sa mère. Même dans la pire des situations, elle trouvait la force de sourire et de lui permettre de s'enfuir. Padmé espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle puisse un jour être une aussi bonne mère pour ses propres enfants.

- R2, monte dans le speeder, ordonna Padmé sans décrocher son regard de sa mère.

Le petit droïde émit une série de son aigus et enjoués. Padmé savait qu'il n'était pas un être vivant, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que cet astroméchano ressentait des émotions. Depuis qu'il avait été séparé d'Anakin, il semblait... aigri.

- Fais bien attention à toi, mon jeune ami, conseilla C-3PO en posant sa main sur le dôme du petit droïde. Dame Padmé, y a-t-il encore quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

- Veille sur mes parents, demanda Padmé d'une voix douce. Et... dis à Obi-Wan que je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle avant que le speeder ne se mette en mouvement.

Tandis qu'elle filait à toute allure à travers les montagnes de Naboo, Padmé ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses enfants. Elle ne s'était encore jamais séparée d'eux depuis leur naissance. Ils étaient encore si petits et si fragiles ! Elle faisait confiance à ses parents et savait qu'ils s'en occuperaient bien, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à s'en éloigner.

Sa priorité absolue était désormais de sauver Anakin. Elle devait le ramener avec elle coûte que coûte. Le plus simple serait de commencer à chercher sur Coruscant. Il serait néanmoins difficile d'accéder à la capitale sans se faire arrêter. La sécurité avait doublé depuis l'avènement de l'Empire. Dans une telle situation, l'aide d'Obi-Wan n'aurait pas été de refus. Mais elle avait décidé de le laisser derrière et elle devait assumer son choix.

- R2, reprogramme notre destination. Nous n'allons plus à Theed. Recherche le spatio-port le plus proche.

Le petit droïde émit une série de sons étonnés.

- Je sais que notre vaisseau se trouve là-bas, répondit-elle en resserrant ses mains sur les commandes de l'appareil. Mais nous allons voyager clandestinement à bord des cargos de réfugiés.

Le droïde secoua son dôme de droite à gauche et émit une série de sons de mécontentement. Il était habitué aux missions périlleuses avec Anakin, mais il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de se mettre volontairement dans le pétrin.

Cette option était néanmoins la moins dangereuse. Si Padmé arrivait sur Coruscant incognito, elle risquait moins de se faire prendre. Elle devait parvenir à contacter Anakin dès son arrivée sur la capitale. Dès le moment où elle le retrouverait, elle était certaine que tout se passerait bien.

L'intérieur des vaisseaux cargos était faiblement éclairé. La nourriture y était répugnante et on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber. Les pires contrebandiers de la galaxie empruntaient ces modes de transport pour ne pas être repérés. Aujourd'hui, Padmé était l'un d'entre eux. Elle était installée sur une caisse métallique et R2 se tenait à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète de la situation, mais le petit droïde semblait aux aguets.

- Détends-toi un peu. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous voyageons ainsi.

La dernière fois, cependant, Anakin était à ses côtés. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à lui avec amertume. Padmé avait eu des jours pour réfléchir à la situation, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à la comprendre. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et généreux qu'Anakin avait pu tourner ainsi ? La jeune femme était certaine d'avoir fait une erreur, à un certain moment. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se blâmer pour toute cette histoire, mais il était indéniable qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans le sort d'Anakin. Elle était sa femme, elle aurait du voir tout cela venir et l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au lieu de cela, elle était restée impuissante et n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur. Il était temps qu'elle répare les conséquences de ce manque de lucidité.

Le long transport de Naboo à Coruscant permit à Padmé de passer beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Elle s'était perdue dans ses songes depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'un individu encapuchonné attira son attention. La silhouette lui était familière, la manière de se mouvoir également. Mais de qui s'agissait-il ?

Padmé se releva et ordonna à R2 de rester vigilant. Le petit droïde apeuré émit une série de sons et suivit sa propriétaire. Alors que la jeune femme s'approchait de l'individu qui l'intriguait, ce dernier se déplaça vers le fond du grand hangar situé à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Padmé ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua de le suivre avec intrigue.

L'individu remarqua rapidement qu'il était suivi et commença à se déplacer avec rapidité. Tomber par hasard sur Padmé dans ce vaisseau ne faisait pas parti de ses plans !

- Attendez, appela Padmé du fond de la pièce.

La sombre silhouette se stoppa sur place et tourna très légèrement la tête. Padmé ne parvenait cependant toujours pas à voir son visage. Cette rencontre n'avait pas été planifiée et était très particulièrement inattendue. Mais maintenant que Padmé avait remarqué sa présence, il était futile de jouer à se cacher.

- Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais j'ai cru...

La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus de l'individu qui l'intriguait et ne put réprimer un petit cri de stupeur.

- Ahsoka, murmura Padmé, l'air incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune Togruta souleva lentement les bords de sa capuche et la dégagea de son visage. Elle regarda Padmé avec tristesse avant de lâcher un profond soupire.

- J'aurais aimé vous revoir dans de meilleures circonstances, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un banc métallique soudé contre la paroi du cargo.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ?

- Après la déclaration de l'Empire Galactique, tous les Jedi ont reçu l'ordre de fuir la capitale au plus vite. J'ai passé les derniers jours à emprunter des transports de planète en planète pour brouiller les pistes. La vérité, c'est que je ne savais pas vraiment où aller, concéda-t-elle en secouant tristement le visage. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je sais que cela peut paraître idiot, mais je crois sincèrement qu'Anakin peut mettre un terme à tout cela ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris et je doute de pouvoir le comprendre un jour, mais je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Il faut que je lui parle.

Padmé écouta attentivement les explications de la jeune fille et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser qu'Anakin n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux et d'insensé. Elle passa sa main le long de son épaule en signe de réconfort et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- Et vous ? demanda Ahsoka en relevant le visage pour faire face à la politicienne. Par quelle farce de la Force vous êtes-vous retrouvée à voyager dans un vaisseau cargo en direction de la capitale ?

Une farce de la Force. C'était tout à fait ce qui définissait la situation actuelle, selon Padmé. La jeune femme inspira lentement et décida que dire la vérité était la meilleure option. L'aide d'Ahsoka lui serait précieuse. Néanmoins, les révélations que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire allaient choquer l'apprentie de son époux. La jeune Togruta n'avait jamais eu connaissance des sentiments de son Maitre envers Padmé, et encore moins de son mariage!

- Je suis ici dans le même but que toi, Ahsoka. Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir d'aider Anakin. Il a fait une erreur et a cru à un mensonge. Je ne peux le laisser tomber.

- Je serais ravie de vous aider à le ramener, répondit la jeune fille avec l'enthousiasme que Padmé lui connaissait.

- Ton aide me sera très précieuse. Néanmoins, il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que tu saches.

Padmé se stoppa un instant dans ses explications et prit le temps de respirer calmement. Elle savait que pour communiquer efficacement, il fallait avant tout avoir les idées claires soi-même.

- Anakin et moi, nous avons toujours été... plus que des amis, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de maladresse.

- Vous n'avez jamais été très bon pour le cacher.

- C'est possible, répondit Padmé en soupirant. Mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que nous sommes _vraiment_ plus que des amis. Nous nous sommes mariés au début de la guerre et l'avons gardé secret pour préserver la place d'Anakin au sein de l'Ordre.

Ahsoka se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Padmé et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait toujours su que son Maitre ressentait un certain attachement pour la Sénatrice de Naboo. Mais pas à ce point là.

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle, incapable de savoir comment réagir.

- Mais il y a plus. Et je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu saches la vérité à présent. Anakin et moi nous avons deux enfants. Des jumeaux.

- Comment... Comment avez-vous réussi à garder ce secret ? s'exclama Ahsoka qui ne parvenait pas à croire toute cette histoire.

- Ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai peur que tout cela ait été un poids trop lourd à porter pour Anakin. Il avait de la peine à le gérer et je n'ai pas été là pour le soutenir lorsqu'il en avait besoin. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je lui parle, et c'est également pour ça que je pense qu'il m'écoutera.

Ahsoka resta sans rien dire un instant. Ella avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son Maitre, avec qui elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps ces trois dernières années, puisse cacher un si grand secret.

- Et les enfants ? Où sont-ils ?

- En sécurité, répondit simplement Padmé.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas donner trop de détails quant à leur localisation.

- Et Anakin ? Il sait où ils se trouvent, n'est-ce pas?

Padmé se mordit la lèvre. Elle regrettait tellement de devoir répondre à cette question. Cacher ses enfants loin d'Anakin était nécessaire, mais elle en avait honte et se voulait atrocement de devoir lui infliger cela.

- Il ne les a jamais vus, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix tintée de tristesse. Les jumeaux sont nés juste après l'avènement de l'Empire. Ils n'ont qu'une semaine.

Ahsoka se releva, incapable de rester calme plus longtemps.

- Il n'a jamais vu ses enfants ? Et vous les gardez éloignés de lui ? s'exclama-t-elle avec exaspération.

- Et tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me brise le cœur, mais je tiens à les garder hors de tout cela. Je vais ramener Anakin et réparer ce désastre, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Ahsoka croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine et soupira longuement. Elle comprenait pourquoi Padmé avait mis les jumeaux en sécurité. Elle comprenait même pourquoi elle refusait qu'Anakin ne les voie pour le moment. Mais elle appréhendait la réaction de son Maitre. Ces cachoteries l'avaient probablement mis très en colère, et elle savait à quel point sa rage pouvait être violente. Padmé avait fait ce qui était nécessaire. Mais Ahsoka craignait que cela les mette toutes les deux dans une situation encore plus périlleuse.

- Vous avez un plan au moins ? demanda-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je suis tellement désolée que ça ait pris autant de temps pour avoir le chapitre 3! Considérez qu'on a passé une phase de pause à cause de tous les trucs que j'avais à faire. Mais maintenant les examens sont finis, donc les mises à jour seront plus fréquentes! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragement pendant que je ne pouvais pas publier la suite. Vous êtes très cool 8-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Padmé observait les lumières de la ville de Coruscant depuis une petite fenêtre du transport. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'emprunter cette route pour se rendre sur la capitale et elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette partie des bas-fonds de Coruscant en pleine nuit. Lorsque le vaisseau se posa et qu'elle mit pied à terre, elle fut surprise de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule de gens qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Il y avait des humains et des espèces qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues ailleurs, malgré ses nombreux voyages à travers la Galaxie. Coruscant était un monde très cosmopolite où l'on pouvait trouver toute sorte de créatures.

- Je suis désolée mais j'insiste : ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il va sentir votre présence, déclara Ahsoka en s'accoudant au mur le plus proche.

Elle regarda Padmé avec un regard qu'elle espérait accusateur, mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Au moins, elle croyait encore en Anakin et essayait de le sauver.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux, répondit Padmé en s'asseyant sur un banc à côté d'Ahsoka. Je pense savoir où le trouver. S'il n'y est pas, je le laisserai venir à moi.

Ahsoka ne répondit rien. Cette logique était indiscutable, bien que très audacieuse. La jeune Jedi n'avait jamais cessé de croire en son Maitre, mais elle devait avouer que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Elle le connaissait depuis plusieurs années et il avait toujours été un exemple pour elle. Son enthousiasme était sans égal et il savait trouver du bon même dans les pires situations.

Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent tous les passagers du transport quitter la zone d'atterrissage. Elles étaient installées près du vaisseau, sur une plate-forme qui faisait face à d'innombrables immeubles qui se séparaient en milliers de rues. Les lumières brillaient et se reflétaient dans les yeux de Padmé qui ne décollait pas son regard de l'horizon.

- Vous n'étiez encore jamais venue ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais, répondit Padmé d'une voix distraite. Je passe la majorité de mon temps sur cette planète, et pourtant je n'avais jamais vu les bas-fonds de Coruscant...du moins pas de cette manière.

Ahsoka hocha de la tête d'un air pensif. Elle avait parcouru la Galaxie avec Anakin et la misère lui était familière. Padmé avait participé à l'effort de guerre, mais son terrain était le Sénat et bien qu'il puisse être également impitoyable, l'environnement était bien différent.

- Anakin me disait toujours de rester à portée de sabre laser, déclara Ahsoka en souriant en se remémorant ce conseil. Il sait très bien que je sais me débrouiller, mais il a toujours été très protecteur.

Padmé regarda Ahsoka avec douceur. Elle lui rappelait son mari sur biens des points. Leur personnalité était semblable et la jeune Jedi était très perspicace. Le fait qu'elle soit revenue à la capitale pour sauver son Maitre et ami n'était pas une surprise.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Padmé se leva. Elle s'emmitoufla dans un châle de couleur foncée. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient cachés par sa tenue et son visage était à peine visible.

- Je vais rester par ici, déclara Ahsoka en soupirant. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez comment me contacter.

Padmé hocha silencieusement de la tête et se dirigea vers un transport. Ecrasée au milieu de la foule, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu laisser la situation dégénérer ainsi. Certes, Anakin avait fait des erreurs. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'ôter de la tête l'idée qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Elle avait remarqué son état préoccupé, mais elle était restée sans rien faire. Quand il avait commencé à entrevoir un avenir funeste au travers de ses cauchemars, elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. _De ne pas s'inquiéter_. Ce conseil était futile et n'avait rien de rassurant. La jeune femme se rendait seulement compte maintenant de ce qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux dès le début. Elle n'avait _rien_ fait pour l'aider.

Les lumières du grand appartement de la sénatrice Amidala au sein du 500 Republica n'avaient pas été allumées depuis longtemps. Toute son équipe avait été congédiée. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Pourtant, cet espace n'était pas perpétuellement vide.

Anakin avait passé la majorité de la nuit à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Cet endroit faisait écho dans la Force d'une manière qu'il peinait encore à comprendre. La présence de Padmé y était si profondément ancrée qu'il arrivait presque à l'imaginer auprès de lui.

Il la revoyait se brossant les cheveux sur le balcon de la résidence, parlant de ses projets pour leur enfant et leur avenir à tous les deux. Anakin avait toujours trouvé sa femme incroyablement belle, mais jamais encore elle ne lui avait semblé aussi attirante. Le souvenir était à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer entre ce moment et celui où Padmé l'avait rejoint sur Mustafar. Elle n'avait jamais laissé paraître le moindre signe de trahison. En fait, tout lui avait paru normal jusqu'à leur dernière rencontre. Cette _horrible_ dernière rencontre.

Les souvenirs d'Anakin lui arrachèrent une larme solitaire. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi perdu. Son amour pour sa femme se mêlait à une rancœur si profonde qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir lequel de ces deux sentiments était le plus présent en lui. Elle lui manquait au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer, mais elle l'avait trahi, pris la fuite et caché leurs enfants. _Ses_ enfants. Il était leur père mais ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Cette pensée ravivait sa rage. Comment avait-elle osé lui faire une chose pareille ?

Alors qu'Anakin se perdait dans une colère qu'il ne cherchait même plus à contenir, un sentiment familier et pourtant surprenant lui parvint à travers la Force. _Padmé_. Le jeune homme se retourna prestement en direction de la porte d'entrée. Son appréhension était sans égal et il n'avait pas été aussi alerte depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte d'entrée de l'appartement ne s'ouvre dans un coulissement presque inaudible. Une silhouette sombre s'avança lentement à l'intérieur. _Elle_ était là. Anakin resta parfaitement immobile et la regarda s'aventurer dans le salon. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu et il profita de cet instant avant leurs retrouvailles pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, les choses avaient mal tournées. _Très_ mal tournées. La violence dont il avait fait preuve avec elle lui faisait honte, mais la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard rivalisait fortement avec son envie de s'excuser.

- Bonsoir, Padmé, murmura Anakin, le regard plus sombre que jamais.

La jeune femme était toujours éloignée de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais elle sursauta au son de sa voix. Elle était si sombre que, l'espace d'un instant, Padmé peina à croire qu'il puisse vraiment s'agir de lui.

- Anakin, murmura-t-elle tandis que son corps se figeait sur place.

Tous les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Leurs rencontres étaient habituellement passionnées et rien dans la Galaxie n'avait encore eu le pouvoir de les garder éloignées l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils ne semblaient pas trouver la force d'avancer. Quelle explication pouvait-il y avoir à une telle situation ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment ouvrir la conversation.

- Il fut un temps où tu considérais cet endroit comme chez nous, répondit-il sèchement.

Padmé s'avança lentement vers Anakin. Elle souhaitait à tout prix ouvrir le dialogue et arranger les choses, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait si près de lui, tout ce qu'elle éprouvait était un sentiment de peur qui la paralysait.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Et par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Du fait que tu ais emmené Obi-Wan sur Mustafar, peut-être ? De ta disparition, sans laisser de nouvelle ? Ou alors de ta décision de garder _mes_ enfants cachés ?

Padmé resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas dis « nos enfants », mais bien « mes enfants », comme pour insister sur le gouffre qui les séparait désormais. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune peine à lire la souffrance qui habitait ses yeux à demi dissimulés par la pénombre.

Par ailleurs, elle constata tout de suite qu'il avait connaissance du fait qu'elle avait donné naissance non pas à un mais à deux enfants. Elle savait que l'Empire avait de nombreuses ressources et que cette information n'avait pas été très bien cachée au centre médical de Polis Massa.

Un lourd silence s'installa encore une fois entre eux. Padmé ne savait pas comment aborder Anakin. Elle avait pourtant toujours su l'apaiser, même dans les moments les plus sombres de son existence. Le fait qu'elle ne sache pas que lui dire ce soir ne faisait que souligner la gravité de la situation.

- Garçon ou fille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Un garçon _et_ une fille, répondit Padmé avec un très léger sourire.

Elle ne pouvait voir si Anakin souriait. Son visage était trop dissimulé par la nuit. La jeune femme espérait malgré tout que ce sujet apaise la colère de son mari. Si une chose dans la Galaxie devait le rattacher à la lumière, c'était bien Luke et Leia.

- Comment as-tu osé ? demanda-t-il avec une expression de dégoût qui fit immédiatement perdre l'espoir qui était né en Padmé.

- Tu me demandes comment j'ai osé les emmener ?

Padmé comprit que leur réconciliation ne pourrait se faire sans passer par la violence. Ils avaient tous les deux bien trop de colère et ils devaient passer par ce stade si elle voulait avoir une chance de le ramener. Alors Padmé décida de laisser libre court à sa colère.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question ! cria-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, sa peur n'étant plus aussi forte que sa rage. Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à moi sur Mustafar ?

- Je te faisais confiance et tu l'as emmené jusqu'à moi !

Padmé se rapprocha encore de lui. La distance entre eux était maintenant infime. Leur colère à tous les deux semblait électrifier la pièce.

- Obi-Wan m'a suivie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec exaspération, incapable de concevoir que son mari puisse l'accuser d'une telle trahison. Il est venu me dire que tu t'apprêtais à faire des choses horribles. J'étais venue pour te chercher, j'étais prête à m'enfuir avec toi !

- Tu ne pourrais pas me faire confiance, pour une fois ? Est-il inconcevable que ton point de vue ne soit pas le seul valable ?

- Et en quoi trahir l'Ordre Jedi est-il valable, dis-moi ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! cria-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle. Je n'interfère pas avec tes affaires au Sénat.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme. Je pense qu'aider un vieil homme complètement fou à faire un Empire de la République que j'ai passé ma vie à défendre pourrait être considéré comme interférer dans mes affaires !

Anakin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il savait que se disputer avec sa femme était particulièrement pénible. Se marier à une politicienne n'étais pas une sage décision pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas argumenter.

- Ani, je t'en prie. Tu as cru à un mensonge, je n'étais pas présente pour toi, la situation était catastrophique. Rentre avec moi, quittons cet endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Une part de lui était soulagée de la revoir. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et elle avait hanté ses pensées sans jamais lui laisser de répit. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la rancœur qu'il éprouvait. Elle avait emmené leurs enfants.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu les as emmenés ? marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées pour éviter de crier.

- Je ne laisserai pas nos enfants sous l'influence d'un homme malfaisant et dangereux. Et je ne te laisserai pas non plus tomber, je veux que nous partions tous les deux, que nous élevions nos enfants ensemble !

- Ta traitrise ne vaut pas mieux que la mienne.

- Comment peux-tu voir cela comme de la trahison alors que je t'ai toujours été fidèle et que je n'ai jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse à ton égard ?

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps loin de toi, murmura-t-il à voix très basse, comme s'il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Alors pour ce qui est de ta fidélité, comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

Le sang de Padmé ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait commis d'énormes erreurs ces derniers temps, mais cette accusation était probablement la pire. Elle avait passé tellement de soirées à s'inquiéter pour lui devant l'Holonet qu'elle ne pouvait pas les compter. Pendant toute la guerre, la jeune femme s'était tenue informée des nouvelles du front plus que n'importe quel politicien de Coruscant. Elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour lui venir en aide et avait travaillé nuit et jour pour mettre fin aux conflits et le faire rentrer sain et sauf. Mais plus important encore, elle avait porté ses enfants pendant neuf mois avant de leur donner vie. Voir sa fidélité remise en cause était donc la pire insulte qu'on ait jamais portée à son égard.

Le regard de Padmé s'assombrit à un tel point qu'Anakin fut surpris de la voir dans un pareil état. Il n'avait jamais encore vu sa femme se mettre autant en colère. Elle qui était si douée avec les mots n'en prononça pas un. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réaction. Elle gifla Anakin avec une telle force que cela lui endolorit la main pendant un instant.

Il resta parfaitement immobile et son manque de réaction ne faisait que souligner la colère qui émanait de lui.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, déclara-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère, marmonna Padmé en tentant de garder son calme.

Padmé ne recula pas. Son regard resta figé et elle ne tressaillît pas devant son mari qui la dominait pourtant de toute sa hauteur.

Anakin l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de lui avec frénésie, ne cherchant pas à se contrôler.

Tous les deux se perdirent dans cette étreinte qui témoignait de la force de leurs sentiments contradictoires. Ils étaient dans une colère noire, mais l'absence de l'autre n'avait jamais engendré une réaction différente. S'il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient fait beaucoup de mal, il était également indéniable qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Anakin arracha le châle qui entourait les épaules de Padmé et le jeta au hasard de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais encore ressenti un désir aussi puissant pour sa femme, et pourtant elle avait toujours eu un contrôle très puissant sur lui.

Des objets disposés dans le salon se mirent à léviter, certains venant s'écraser contre le mur opposé dans un violent bruit de fracas. Padmé ouvrit les yeux un instant et constata avec surprise l'état dans lequel se trouvait déjà l'appartement.

- Ani, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Anakin ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Quoi que cela puisse être, cela allait attendre. Tout avait été dit pour ce soir.

- Une armée de droïde de la Confédération peut attaquer cette planète, je m'en fiche complètement. Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il avant de la soulever du sol en la serrant entre ses bras

* * *

Le nouveau chapitre, comme promis avec moins d'attente que la dernière fois.

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours. Vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir et je suis toujours contente de voir que des gens lisent :-D

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le jour se levait sur Coruscant et Ahsoka n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Ayant passé la nuit à regarder le ciel étoilé de la capitale, les rayons du soleil lui éblouissaient la vue. La jeune fille plissa légèrement les yeux et se redressa légèrement sur ses avant-bras. Elle avait passé toute la nuit sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, faute d'un meilleur endroit où se rendre.

Durant la guerre, la perspective d'un retour sur Coruscant avait toujours été ressentie comme un retour à la maison pour Ahsoka. Cela avait malheureusement bien changé.

La jeune fille se frotta légèrement les yeux et soupira en sentant une présence familière s'approcher.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Obi-Wan se hissa sur le rebord du building avant d'enjamber la rambarde d'un bond. Il lissa sa tunique d'un rapide geste de la main, fidèle à son habitude de toujours bien paraître.

- Après avoir été abandonné au milieu des montagnes de Naboo sans autre moyen de transport qu'un Shaak sauvage, je peux t'assurer que, non seulement je n'ai _pas_ mis du temps, mais qu'en plus de cela mon arrivée ici en un seul morceau relève du miracle !

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un rire sonore en imaginant Obi-Wan chevauchant un Shaak à travers les montagnes de Naboo. Elle savait que Padmé l'avait abandonné pour se rendre à la capitale et elle savait également qu'Obi-Wan la suivrait afin de la protéger, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- C'est bon de vous revoir, déclara Ahsoka en se levant pour aller accueillir le Maitre Jedi.

Obi-Wan se laissa tomber sur un socle de duracier recouvrant le purificateur d'eau de l'immeuble. Il était extenué. Son voyage jusqu'à Coruscant n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais cela n'était pas l'unique raison de sa fatigue. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait réussi à dormir paisiblement.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'Ahsoka prenait place à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas.

Obi-Wan regarda la jeune fille avec scepticisme. Il doutait fortement de son innocence.

- Je vous jure que je ne sais rien. Padmé est partie à sa recherche. Je lui ai laissé un commlink qu'elle peut utiliser pour me contacter à tout moment. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis.

Obi-Wan soupira longuement. Ahsoka avait grandi avec Anakin pour la guider et elle avait plus de traits en commun avec lui qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se lançait tête baissée dans l'action et improvisait perpétuellement. Etait-il le seul à vouloir agir avec sagesse ? Si même Padmé ne le supportait plus dans une démarche réfléchie, Obi-Wan ne savait pas comment il allait ramener tout le monde en vie de cette mission.

- C'est Anakin, voyons ! Il ne lui fera jamais de mal, argumenta Ahsoka qui ne comprenait pas la mauvaise humeur du vieux Maitre Jedi.

- Tu crois ça ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Ahsoka dévisagea son ami avec intrigue. Savait-il pour la relation de son ancien apprenti avec la sénatrice de Naboo ? Dans le doute, elle préféra n'y faire aucune allusion.

- Avant de partir à la recherche d'Anakin, Padmé t'a-t-elle parlé de leur dernière rencontre ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Je ne saurais expliquer ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'Anakin accepte de suivre l'Empereur. Je sais qu'il a toujours eu des points de vue relativement extrémistes quant à la guerre et à la façon d'y mettre un terme, mais de là à massacrer tous les dirigeants séparatistes ?

Obi-Wan secoua tristement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était aisé de voir qu'il se remémorait de douloureux souvenirs.

- Padmé est partie à sa rencontre sur Mustafar. Je l'ai suivie. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête à tout prix ! Mais les choses ont dégénéré d'une manière que je ne saurais expliquer. Il l'a étranglée et cela a mené à notre confrontation.

Ahsoka resta sans voix. La sénatrice avait omis ce « détail » lorsqu'elle lui avait confié son histoire.

- Mais vous l'avez vaincu. Et pourtant vous l'avez laissé en vie.

Obi-Wan hocha de la tête avec une once d'espoir que ses yeux n'avaient pas exprimés depuis longtemps.

- J'étais venu dans l'idée de mettre un terme à sa folie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne une réelle menace pour l'Ordre Jedi et la Galaxie toute entière. Mais quelque chose m'a fait changer d'avis. J'ai vu de l'hésitation dans ses yeux. J'ai ressenti le conflit.

Ahsoka sourit timidement à cette déclaration. Elle avait besoin d'entendre cela pour la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas idiote de croire que tout n'était pas perdu.

- La galaxie se trouve sous le commandement de l'Empire depuis quelques semaines maintenant, mais aucun Jedi n'a été chassé et je n'ai pas entendu un mot au sujet d'Anakin. Il semble qu'il ne fasse purement et simplement _rien_.

- Alors pourquoi vous faites-vous tant de souci pour la sénatrice Amidala ?

- Je t'ai dit avoir vu le conflit chez Anakin. Cela signifie qu'il y a de l'espoir, mais également qu'il y a un côté particulièrement obscur chez lui. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux aura le dessus sur l'autre, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète, murmura-t-il en se frottant la barbe d'un air pensif.

Padmé ouvrit les yeux lentement après une longue nuit de sommeil. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit à dormir sur le sol du salon, la jeune femme avait particulièrement bien dormi. Cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis longtemps. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas la seule raison de son récent manque de repos. Ses songes les plus sombres lui avaient causé d'interminables insomnies.

Pourtant, cette nuit, la jeune femme avait dormi plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait cru possible. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Anakin était toujours endormi à ses côtés. Habituellement, il était toujours le premier à se lever. Il allait méditer sur la terrasse et elle le rejoignait avant qu'ils ne prennent leur déjeuner ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, leurs rôles se trouvaient inversés. Padmé se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le balcon. La baie vitrée s'ouvrit silencieusement devant elle. La jeune femme s'accouda à la rambarde, ferma les yeux et inspira longuement l'air frais du matin.

Tandis qu'elle perdait son regard dans l'immensité de la ville, Padmé commença à penser à la nuit dernière. Elle était venue ici dans l'espoir de ramener Anakin. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

Personne n'avait encore réussi à la mettre dans une telle colère. Il l'avait énervée plus que n'importe qui auparavant. Ses années de politique et d'expérience dans les débats l'avaient pourtant préparés aux situations les plus délicates. Elle était capable de garder son calme en toute circonstance et était particulièrement douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de rallier les autres à sa cause. Jamais elle n'avait perdu son sang froid. Jusqu'à hier soir.

Des images de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et la firent rougir. Il s'agissait pourtant de son mari, mais les circonstances étaient étranges. Etaient-ils séparés ? Cette pensée la fit frémir. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ne plus être avec lui, de ne plus être considérée comme sa femme. La situation était pourtant très particulière et demandait clarification.

Anakin se réveilla très peu de temps après Padmé et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de la rejoindre sur le balcon. Il se plaça derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras sans dire un mot. La sentir contre lui l'apaisait d'une manière qu'il peinait encore à comprendre. Elle exerçait sur lui une emprise qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment combattue.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle simplement, ne sachant pas par quoi ouvrir la conversation.

Anakin hocha lentement de la tête et se pencha pour déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de Padmé. Ce contact la fit frémir, mais elle décida de ne pas perdre son sang froid encore une fois. Ils ne pouvaient pas se sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'une discussion sérieuse se profilait.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses importantes dont il faudrait qu'on parle ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Le soleil se reflétait dans les yeux parfaitement bleu d'Anakin. Padmé réalisa alors à cet instant à quel point se réveiller à ses côtés lui avait manqué.

- Si, murmura-t-il en se résignant.

Il s'avança vers la barrière du balcon et s'y accouda en soupirant. Padmé l'observa sans dire un mot. Elle avait décidé de le laisser mener cette discussion.

- Comment s'appellent nos enfants ?

Cette question brisa le cœur de Padmé encore une fois. Elle avait rêvé de choisir des noms pour leurs enfants _avec_ lui.

- Luke et Leia, murmura-t-elle en s'avançant un peu vers lui. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes, c'est... j'ai toujours voulu appeler mes enfants comme ça, c'est...

- C'est très bien, coupa-t-il avec un léger sourire. J'aimerais les rencontrer.

- Evidemment, s'enthousiasma Padmé. C'est pour ça que je suis là, j'aimerais que tu rentres avec moi. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, j'aimerais toujours que nous partions loin de tout et que nous élevions nos enfants ensemble.

- Pourquoi t'être enfuie dans ce cas ?

- Je t'ai supplié de me suivre ! Tu m'as étranglée avant de me laisser pour morte sur une planète volcanique.

Anakin ferma les yeux et inspira très lentement. Il avait essayé d'éviter ce sujet, mais il savait bien que cette erreur était la raison de la fuite de Padmé.

- Tu ne t'es pas excusé pour l'avoir fait, murmura-t-elle ensuite avec tristesse.

- En effet, répondit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face. Parce que je ne sais pas comment m'excuser pour avoir fait ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censé dire dans ce genre de situation. Je ne sais pas comment revenir en arrière, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir changer tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Alors réagis ! Fais quelque chose, il est encore temps ! s'exclama-t-elle avec espoir.

- Comment ? Tous les Jedi ont fui la capitale et l'Empire rallie de plus en plus de système !

- J'ai commis des erreurs irréparables, se lamenta-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne demande pas pardon parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir être pardonné.

Padmé le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Le sentiment de regret était indéniablement présent chez lui. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu personne montrer autant de culpabilité. Mais le temps n'était pas aux remords. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire et elle était persuadée qu'il était le seul moyen de remédier à cette situation catastrophique. Pour elle, parce qu'il était le père de ses enfants et qu'elle ne se voyait pas vivre une autre vie, et pour la République, parce qu'il était l'Elu de la Force et le mieux placé pour détruire l'Empereur. Alors elle décida de faire ce qu'aucune autre personne n'aurait fait dans sa situation.

- Je te pardonne pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas _nous_ faire de mal. Mais l'homme que j'ai épousé ne se lamente pas. Il ne se morfond pas et il fait ce qui est juste. Alors maintenant, si tu veux être pardonné par le reste des gens que tu as pu blesser, _fais quelque chose_.

Anakin releva le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux et, malgré la situation catastrophique dans laquelle toute la galaxie était plongée, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Sa femme n'avait pas accédé à un haut poste de la politique sans raison.

Assis à son bureau, l'Empereur lisait les dernières nouvelles de ses troupes et suivait l'avancement des colonisations. Il avait envoyé des clones aux confins de la galaxie, bien déterminé à étendre les frontières de son Empire.

Le vieil homme était satisfait, mais il lui manquait toujours une chose. Un élément crucial pour que son autorité sur l'Empire soit complète. Son nouvel apprenti était un lamentable échec. Il n'arrivait pas à se séparer de son passé et la compassion perdurait en lui. Ses pouvoirs, bien que sans égales, ne se développaient pas à travers le Côté Obscur.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui fallait les jumeaux Skywalker.

Alors que l'Empereur se perdait dans des rêveries, la sonnerie de son communicateur personnel se mit à retentir. L'écran de contrôle indiquait le code 3224. Sidious avança lentement sa main sur l'interrupteur avec anxiété. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant longtemps et espérait ne pas être déçu. Si ses soldats lui annonçaient encore un échec, il envisageait sérieusement de les faire exécuter.

- J'écoute, déclara-t-il d'une voix sinistre.

- Mission accomplie, déclara le soldat clone qui était à peine visible sur l'écran de transmission. Nous avons les jumeaux et nous sommes en route pour Coruscant.

De bonnes nouvelles. Enfin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Padmé et Anakin avançaient lentement dans le couloir menant au hall central du Sénat. Les lieux étaient déserts et l'atmosphère était pesante. Ce lieu habituellement si bondé et plein de vie n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Ce manque d'animation témoignait de ce que l'Empereur avait de la démocratie autrefois si florissante. Les sessions de débats n'étaient plus qu'occasionnelles puisque le vieil homme prenait seul toutes les décisions.

- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Padmé en resserrant son emprise sur le blaster qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses deux mains.

- Absolument, répondit-il sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour discuter. L'Empereur ne nous laissera jamais tranquille. Nous passerons notre temps à fuir. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour nous.

- Bien sur, mais crois-tu réellement que nous avons une chance de renverser l'Empire tout seul ? Nous pourrions contacter les autres Jedi et les membres du parti loyaliste pour nous venir en aide.

- L'Empereur me fait confiance, il pense que je suis de son côté ! Si nous perdons l'effet de surprise, la tâche sera bien plus compliquée et ce même si nous réussissons à réunir des alliés.

Padmé se résigna à cet argument. Après tout, son terrain était celui de la politique et Anakin celui de la guerre. Elle avait foi en son jugement et elle savait que ses tactiques sur le front n'étaient pas devenues célèbres sans raison.

- J'imagine donc que tu as un plan.

- Eh bien… non, répondit-il en haussant des épaules. Mais tu sais surement que mes plus belles réussites résultent d'actions totalement irréfléchies.

Padmé secoua la tête en souriant. Son mari était en effet très impulsif. Trop réfléchir ne lui réussissait pas. S'il avait fait de mauvais choix ces derniers temps, c'était suite à un excès de réflexion.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des élévateurs qui menaient au niveau supérieur du bâtiment, Anakin perçut une signature dans la Force qui lui était totalement inconnue mais qui, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, lui semblait familière. Il se stoppa net sans dire un mot et se concentra. La sensation était troublante, plus encore que tous les pressentiments qu'il avait eu jusque là.

- Ça va ? demanda Padmé avec inquiétude.

- Un groupe de clones s'approche. De ce côté, indiqua-t-il d'un signe de la tête. Mais il y a autre chose.

Padmé le regarda sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser plus de questions pour comprendre qu'il était inquiet. Anakin ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais encore ses pouvoirs ne lui avaient échappé. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'une lucidité peu commune à travers la Force. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien le troubler à ce point ? Cette présence lui donnait l'impression de s'observer à travers un miroir.

- Ani, il faudrait peut-être qu'on …

Anakin plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Padmé pour la faire taire. Elle allait protester mais se ravisa immédiatement en entendant les bruits de pas d'un groupement de clones en approche. Tous les deux restèrent plaqués contre la colonne de marbre qui les gardait hors de la vue de l'escadron.

Anakin les observa marcher en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici. Aucune session n'était prévue au Sénat avant la semaine suivante. Ces couloirs étaient déserts et il arrivait parfois que des troupes s'y aventurent pour vérifier que personne ne s'introduise dans le Sénat sans permission, mais jamais un si grand nombre de clones n'étaient dépêchés pour une mission de surveillance.

Curieux, Anakin et Padmé se penchèrent pour observer la délégation. Les soldats étaient une cinquantaine, postés en cercle autour d'un chasseur de prime à la peau verdâtre. L'alien faisait face à un dispositif antigravitaire de couleur métallique. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Anakin pour se souvenir où il avait aperçu cet individu auparavant.

- Non, murmura-t-il avec horreur. C'est impossible…

Padmé observa avec plus d'attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre elle aussi ce que cette délégation impliquait. Le visage d'horreur d'Anakin confirma ses pires craintes.

- Luke… Leia, murmura-t-elle d'un ton qui ne cherchait pas à masquer la terreur qui s'emparait d'elle.

Anakin enclencha la lame de son sabre laser. Le son distinct de l'arme du Jedi attira l'attention des clones qui se stoppèrent net dans leur marche.

- Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas censé être ici, déclara le commandant de la troupe en s'approchant l'arme à la main.

Padmé releva instinctivement son blaster en direction de leur opposant et s'avança d'un pas pour se tenir aux côtés d'Anakin. Ce dernier l'observa du coin de l'œil et positionna son bras gauche contre elle, toujours soucieux de sa sécurité.

- Pour quelle raison avez-vous été envoyé ici ? demanda-t-il en serrant les dents pour garder son calme.

- Nous sommes en mission pour l'Empereur. Il s'agit d'affaires privées, je vais vous demander de quitter le bâtiment sans résistance, répondit sèchement le commandant en faisant signe à ses soldats de se mettre en position d'attaque.

Tous les clones levèrent leur arme en direction d'Anakin et Padmé. Ces derniers ne bougèrent cependant pas d'un millimètre. En mission privé ? Pour qui ce vieux fou se prenait-il ? S'ils s'imaginaient s'attaquer à la famille Skywalker sans en subir les conséquences, il commettait une lourde erreur.

- Vous allez poser vos armes et passer votre chemin, déclara Anakin en passant lentement la main devant lui.

Padmé comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait usage de la Force pour persuader les clones de se rendre sans violence. Cette solution était certainement la plus sage. Leurs enfants se trouvaient dans le dispositif antigravitaire, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils soient placés au milieu d'une bataille, même si elle aurait avec plaisir mit fin aux jours de tous ceux qui leur voulaient du mal.

- Nous allons poser nos armes, marmonna le commandant d'une voix mal assurée.

Le chasseur de prime leva immédiatement son arme en direction d'Anakin et fit feu sur lui. Il leva son sabre laser et dévia le tir dans une autre direction pour se protéger. Cette manœuvre le déconcentra l'espace d'un instant et son emprise sur le commandant cessa. Le clone reprit rapidement ses esprits et donna l'ordre à son bataillon de faire feu.

Padmé se plaça légèrement en retrait derrière Anakin et profita de la protection qu'offrait son sabre laser pour l'assister. Méthodiquement, elle faisait feu sur chaque clone qui leur faisait face. Malheureusement, ils étaient nombreux et il n'était pas possible de les attaquer de manière anarchique. Luke et Leia se trouvait au centre et il fallait à tout prix éviter de dévier les tirs dans leur direction.

- Commandant, retenez-les ! Je me charge de notre cargaison, déclara le chasseur de prime en redirigeant la bulle métallique dans l'autre direction.

Le chasseur de prime se mit en route vers les élévateurs qui se trouvaient au fond du couloir pendant que Padmé et Anakin étaient retardés par les soldats clones. Il appuya à répétition sur la commande qui contrôlait le sas d'ouverture, dans l'espoir de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Il avait déjà du faire face à la colère de Dark Vador et il ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à lui encore une fois.

La porte de l'élévateur s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra à tout allure avec sa précieuse cargaison. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, il ne put réprimer un soupire de soulagement. La porte de l'élévateur commença à se refermer, il était sauvé ! Alors que toute menace de danger semblait écartée pour lui, un bruit étrange remit ses sens en alerte. Le dispositif de fermeture de la porte se bloqua et un bruit de grincement accompagna la réouverture de l'élévateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? rugit-il en remettant son arme en position de tir.

Le chasseur de prime attendit sans bouger que son assaillant mystère se montre. Avec les Jedi, mieux valait-il toujours rester sur ses gardes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée n'apparaisse en face de lui.

- On va quelque part ? demanda une voix féminine d'un ton moqueur.

L'alien fit feu à plusieurs reprises, mais chacun de ses tirs fut dévié par une lame verte tournoyant à une vitesse hors du commun. Se rendant compte que tirer ne ferait que le mettre plus en danger, il cessa toute attaque et se plaqua contre le mur.

- Racaille de chasseur de prime, murmura la jeune femme en soulevant sa capuche.

Il s'agissait d'une Togruta. Elle avait un visage enfantin. Pas plus de dix-huit ans, à en juger par la taille de ses cornes. Elle leva légèrement la main et le corps du chasseur de prime se souleva. Elle l'envoya contre le plafond avec une violence sans égale, ce qui lui valut de s'écraser sur le sol, inconscient.

- Imbécile, murmura-t-elle en s'avança dans l'élévateur.

Tandis qu'Ahsoka se chargeait des enfants, Obi-Wan courut en direction des soldats qui faisaient face à Anakin et Padmé. Il enclencha son sabre avant même d'avoir atteint le lieu du conflit et le fit tournoyer devant lui pour dévier les tirs des clones dont il avait attiré l'attention.

D'un bond, il se positionna aux côtés de ses vieux amis. L'espace d'un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, il regarda Anakin d'un air grave. Le jeune homme baissa très légèrement le visage en signe de reconnaissance. Obi-Wan en fit de même. Mais le temps n'était pas à la discussion ou aux sentiments. Les deux Jedi retournèrent leur attention sur leurs assaillants et continuèrent de se défendre avec ferveur.

Pendant ce temps, Ahsoka se pencha au-dessus du dispositif antigravitaire. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de berceau métallique, recouvert par une demie bulle de verre, dans lequel se trouvaient Luke et Leia Skywalker, collés l'un contre l'autre.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en souriant. Si petits et déjà dans le pétrin ? Vous avez de la chance, votre père m'a bien formée, ajouta-t-elle en caressant doucement la joue de l'un des jumeaux.

Les bruits de tir de la bataille qui faisait rage derrière elle sortir Ahsoka de ses rêveries. Elle se retourna et constata avec satisfaction que ses amis étaient venus à bout de presque tous les clones.

- Vous voyez, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une intervention très rapide, déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'autre côté du couloir. Mais ils sont un peu vieux et ils font de leur mieux, ajouta-t-elle en poussant le berceau hors de l'élévateur.

Padmé n'attendit même pas que le dernier clone abattu touche le sol pour courir en direction de ses enfants. Elle lâcha son arme et agrippa Luke entre ses bras. Le nourrisson était réveillé mais ne pleurait pas, ce qui était particulièrement étonnant dans une situation pareil. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et le berça lentement de droite à gauche en fermant les yeux.

Les deux Jedi ne mirent qu'un instant à la rejoindre. Obi-Wan observa la scène avec satisfaction. Tout n'était pas encore terminé, mais au moins ils avaient gagné leur première bataille et les jumeaux étaient sains et saufs. Anakin, lui, semblait confus. Il resta légèrement en retrait sans rien dire. Son visage était dénué de toute expression. Des puissantes émotions contradictoires se mêlaient en lui et le coulaient sur place.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses enfants. _Luke et Leia_. Ils venaient seulement de connaître leur nom et pourtant il se sentait lié à eux d'une manière si profonde qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de ressentir un tel attachement.

D'un autre côté, il se retrouvait en présence d'Obi-Wan et d'Ahsoka pour la première fois depuis son acte de trahison. Il avait combattu son ancien Maitre et lamentablement échoué sur Mustafar. Ce dernier l'avait laissé pour mort et emmené sa femme et ses enfants loin de lui. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se résigner à lui en vouloir. Autant que cela puisse le peiner de l'admettre, il savait que son ami avait pris la bonne décision. Ce qui tourmentait Anakin à l'instant présent, ce n'était pas la colère, mais la culpabilité.

- Anakin. Je ne peux pas les tenir tous les deux en même temps, déclara-t-elle en désignant Leia qui était toujours étendue dans sa couche.

Le jeune Jedi s'avança lentement vers sa fille et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras plus que tout dans la Galaxie, mais pour une raison qu'il ne savait expliquer, il était anxieux. Il avait peur de la briser, de la laisser tomber ou de commettre une erreur avec elle. Et commettre des erreurs semblaient être devenu une habitude chez lui, ces derniers temps.

- Princesse Leia, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La petite fille ne protesta pas. Elle ne bougea pas mais se contenta d'observer son père, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce dernier la contempla en retour, et à cet instant, son sentiment de culpabilité et son malaise s'effaça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Anakin Skywalker se sentit apaisé.

- Je n'aimerais pas ruiner l'ambiance, mais nous devons quitter cet endroit et vite, déclara Obi-Wan en se mettant en marche. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que d'autres troupes n'arrivent. L'Empereur est peut-être déjà au courant de notre présence.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche vers la plate-forme d'atterrissage de service du bâtiment sénatoriale. Elle était plus discrète et moins fréquentée que la plate-forme principale et offrait une chance d'échappatoire s'il était possible d'y trouver un vaisseau.

- Quel est le plan ? demanda Anakin en s'adressant à sa jeune apprentie.

- Bail Organa nous attend. Il possède des codes sécurisés pour circuler librement à travers la ville. Cela va nous permettre de gagner un peu de temps et de mettre les enfants en sécurité. Ensuite… nous ferons ce que nous savons faire le mieux, ajouta le vieux Maitre en secouant la tête avec amusement.

- Improviser, clarifia Ahsoka en regardant Padmé avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris comment ça marche, répondit la jeune femme en accélérant le pas.

Alors que la nuit tombait sur Coruscant, un petit vaisseau originaire de la planète Alderaan fila dans les cieux, en direction de l'Ambassade de cette planète. Le sénateur Organa était très respecté et il offrirait une couverture optimale.

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel de Coruscant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la nuit n'avait pas été aussi claire dans la capitale galactique. Obi-Wan était allongé sur la terrasse de l'appartement du sénateur Organa. On lui avait bien sur attribué une chambre, mais il était impossible qu'il trouve le sommeil ce soir. En tout cas pas avant d'avoir discuté avec son ancien apprenti. Il savait bien qu'Anakin avait des choses à lui dire et qu'il viendrait à lui bien assez vite.

Le jeune homme s'installa à côté de son vieil ami sans dire un mot et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il était visiblement à bout de force, mais trouver le sommeil n'avait jamais été aisé pour lui.

- J'ai eu une vision, déclara-t-il sans donner plus de précision.

Obi-Wan releva le visage et regarda Anakin avec surprise. Il avait décidé de le laisser mener cette discussion. Après tout, il était le seul à pouvoir donner des explications. Cependant, cette première déclara était énigmatique.

- Padmé mourait en donnant la vie. J'ai paniqué et j'ai commis des erreurs. Je ne prétends pas avoir d'excuses, ajouta-t-il en relevant le visage pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Je vois, répondit Obi-Wan en se frottant le menton. Qu'espérais-tu exactement pouvoir faire en te tournant vers les Sith ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur mais néanmoins calme.

- Sidious m'a promis que j'aurais le pouvoir de la sauver si sa vie était en danger, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Quel imbécile je fais.

- Tu as cru à un mensonge. Je l'ai dit à Padmé lorsque je suis allée la confronter pour te retrouver. Ça nous arrive à tous.

Ils allaient donc arriver au cœur du sujet : leur confrontation. Peu de temps était passé depuis ce sombre événement mais Anakin y avait beaucoup pensé. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment deux personnes aussi proches que lui et Obi-Wan en étaient arrivées à se battre.

- Vous m'avez transpercé d'un coup de sabre laser et laissé pour mort avant d'emmener ma femme et mes enfants. Y a-t-il une explication pour cela ? demanda Anakin d'une voix emplie de peine.

- L'Empereur a forcé tous les Jedi en exil. La démocratie a disparu et nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans une aire radicalement différente de celle dans laquelle nous avons vécu jusqu'à présent. La liberté fait parti du passé et nous allons tous en subir les conséquences. Tu as décidé de te ranger de son côté. Il fallait que j'agisse.

- Sidious a fait toutes ces choses, je n'ai jamais supporté tous ses choix !

- Tu lui as juré allégeance pourtant.

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sauver ma famille. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ce qui a suivi.

Anakin soupira longuement et se laissa tomber en arrière contre le banc sur lequel il était assis. Il se sentait coupable pour les choix qu'il avait fait, mais il ne comptait pas non plus être blâmé pour tous les malheurs de la Galaxie. Certes, il avait commis des erreurs. Mais il n'avait pas décidé d'ériger un Empire et d'exiler les Jedi. Son seul crime avait été de ne rien faire pour l'empêcher.

- Comme je l'ai dit, reprit Obi-Wan d'une voix toujours incroyablement calme, tu as cru à un mensonge. Je ne t'accuse pas d'être responsable de tout ce qui s'est produit. Mais te savoir aux côtés d'un Sith, même si tu as fait profil bas au cours des dernières semaines… déclara-t-il en secouant la tête avec dépit. Je suis blessé de ne pas t'avoir eu à nos côtés, car c'est là qu'est ta place.

- Je vais réparer cette erreur. Je vais débarrasser la Galaxie de cet immonde traitre…

- Tu ne le feras pas seul.

Anakin s'appuya péniblement sur son bras gauche pour se relever. La blessure infligée par Obi-Wan lors de leur duel le faisait toujours souffrir et son vieil ami le remarqua. Il grimaça en se remémorant ce douloureux souvenir et aida Anakin à se relever.

* * *

Désolé d'avoir mis si long! Les fictions reprennent après cette période de pause estivale. ;)

A très vite pour le chapitre 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Anakin passa une bonne partie de la soirée à s'occuper à des choses futiles. Il était mort de fatigue, mais pour des raisons qu'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à aller rejoindre Padmé pour se coucher. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, se retrouver à côté d'elle avec leurs enfants ne lui semblait pas _juste_. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à les rechercher sans relâche, mais leur présence ne parvenait pas à occulter le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était emparé de lui.

Anakin se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Il n'était encore jamais venu chez les Organa et cette résidence n'avait rien à envier aux appartements les plus luxueux de la capitale. Pourtant, il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il allait partir avant l'aube pour confronter Palpatine. Où peut-être encore était-ce parce qu'il aurait préféré voir ses familles heureuses et en sécurité dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Padmé depuis leur mariage. Finalement, peu importait la raison. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et rien ne semblait pouvoir éradiquer ce malaise.

Une unité R2 située à l'autre bout de la pièce attira l'attention d'Anakin. Il s'avança vers le droïde et l'observa avec attention. Il semblait avoir un problème de batterie. Les câbles qui reliaient la source d'alimentation étaient déconnectés. Voilà qui allait pouvoir l'occuper. Pour un petit moment.  
Il s'agenouilla à côté de sa nouvelle occupation, dévissa rapidement le couvercle de protection qui recouvrait le panneau de contrôle du droïde et commença à modifier les réglages.

- Encore des problèmes pour dormir ? demanda la petite voix d'Ahsoka qui se tenait accoudée au mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, répondit Anakin sans même relever le visage.

La jeune Jedi s'avança vers son ami et s'installa sur le sol du salon à ses côtés. Elle le regarda travailler un instant sans rien dire. Sa présence ne semblait pas le déranger.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que je ne comprendrai jamais complètement.  
- Moi non plus, répondit Anakin en haussant un sourcil avec ironie.  
- J'étais en route pour venir vous chercher lorsque j'ai croisé Padmé à bord d'un vaisseau clandestin. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous puissiez vraiment tourner le dos à tous nos principes.

Anakin se tourna et regarda Ahsoka pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion. Il posa les pièces de droïde qu'il tenait dans la main et accorda toute son attention à la jeune fille. Ses paroles le touchaient et il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était du même avis. Malheureusement, il savait bien qu'une part de lui avait décidé de tourner le dos aux principes des Jedi. Il n'était même pas encore certain d'y adhérer à nouveau. La guerre, son mariage secret avec Padmé, ses rêves prémonitoires, les révélations de Palpatine : tout cela avait remis en cause tout ce qui aurait du lui paraître d'une clarté absolue.

- Padmé m'a tout dit. Vous étiez inquiet et vous avez pris une mauvaise décision. Mais, au final, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que d'attendre une chance de réparer cette erreur. S'il avait fallu agir... Vous n'auriez jamais pu faire de mal aux Jedi. N'est-ce pas ?

Anakin considéra cette question avec le plus grand intérêt. Lorsqu'il était persuadé que Padmé allait mourir et que le Côté Obscur était le seul moyen de la sauver, aurait-il été prêt à tourner complètement le dos à l'Ordre Jedi, à ses amis et à tous ses principes ? _Evidemment_. Il aurait détruit tout ce qui pouvait menacer la vie de sa femme et de ses enfants sans aucune hésitation.

- Jamais, Chipie, mentit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

S'il était vrai qu'il aurait pu commettre une grave erreur, il était également vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas commise. Il n'était pas nécessaire de ressasser ce qui aurait pu ou non se produire.

- Je suis tellement soulagée de vous retrouver, répondit-elle en affichant un timide sourire. J'ai passé les dernières semaines à fuir sans trop savoir où me cacher.

Cette déclaration brisa le cœur d'Anakin et la jeune Jedi s'en redit immédiatement compte. Elle décida que les dernières heures avaient été suffisamment fortes en émotion et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. Et puis, son ancien Maitre et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment été du genre à se lamenter.

- Vos enfants sont... cools, reprit-elle en affichant un air plus relaxé.

Anakin secoua lentement la tête en riant. Il était encore un peu mal à l'aise d'en parler avec Ahsoka et Obi-Wan. Il n'était pas facile de passer trois ans à cacher sa relation pour ensuite en parler ouvertement.

- Leur présence dans la Force est déjà très marquée. Enfin, j'imagine que cela n'a rien de surprenant, reprit Ahsoka avec entrain.

Luke et Leia étaient en effet très réceptifs à la Force. Anakin l'avait senti, même s'il n'avait passé que très peu de temps avec les jumeaux. Il avait encore de la peine à considérer pleinement la situation. Il était père. Luke et Leia étaient ses enfants. Ces déclarations, en apparence toute simples, étaient encore sources de frissons pour lui.

- Padmé m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte peu avant la fin de la guerre. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir des enfants, pourtant, j'étais heureux. Je ne l'explique pas. Ça semblait simplement... juste.  
- Et pourtant, vous êtes seul, assis par terre au milieu de la nuit pendant que votre famille, que vous venez juste de retrouver, se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté, répondit Ahsoka d'un ton tranchant.

Anakin soupira et se remit à bricoler le droïde qu'il avait commencé réparer. Ce comportement lui ressemblait tout à fait : éviter de s'investir trop dans une discussion en détournant son attention sur autre chose.

- Je lui ai fait du mal. Elle te l'a dit, ça ? reprit Anakin sans pour autant faire face à Ahsoka.

La jeune fille savait tout à fait de quoi il parlait et hocha lentement de la tête avant de reprendre :

- Je sais. Comme je l'ai dit. Beaucoup d'erreurs ont été commises. Par nous tous.  
- N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il y a d'autres responsables. Si j'avais pris la bonne décision, tout serait fini à l'heure qu'il est. Palpatine ne se serait pas proclamé Empereur. En fait, il serait probablement mort et la République aurait été sauvée. Et Padmé... jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal. J'aurais été à pour la naissance de nos enfants, elle n'aurait pas eu à me fuir.  
- Vous n'en savez rien.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si tout cela est possible, ce ne sont que des spéculations. Personne ne sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est ce qui peut se passer demain.

Anakin regarda Ahsoka l'air incrédule. Il l'avait connu alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant au comportement imprédictible. Aussi, elle semblait faire preuve d'une sagesse peu commune. Quand avait-elle trouvé le temps de grandir à ce point-là ?

- Tu es très sage, remarqua-t-il en arborant un léger sourire.  
- C'est parce qu'on m'a enseigné à le devenir.

Anakin ne put réprimer un rire lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Il était vrai qu'il lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses. Le maniement du sabre laser, des tactiques de guerre, la façon d'utiliser la Force ou encore des techniques de pilotage. Mais la sagesse ? Encore fallait-il qu'il se l'enseigne à lui-même.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Vous êtes un peu cinglé parfois, mais je pense que tous les grands esprits le sont, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.  
- Et maintenant tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-il en refermant le couvercle du droïde.  
- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, répondit-elle pour reprendre la réponse qu'il lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Anakin retourna son attention sur Ahsoka et la regarda en souriant. Il était vraiment fier de ce qu'elle était devenue. Dans le passé, il avait souvent dû la réconforter à la suite d'échecs ou de déceptions. Aujourd'hui, elle assurait ce rôle pour lui et rien n'aurait pu mieux lui remonter le moral. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, leur relation semblait la même et ce sentiment était réconfortant.

- Vous devriez aller les voir.  
- Je sais, répondit Anakin d'une voix à peine audible.  
- Je ne crois pas que Padmé soit en colère.  
- Padmé n'est jamais en colère, répondit-il d'une voix teintée d'admiration.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Anakin s'appuya contre le mur pour se relever et se dirigea vers la chambre où Padmé se trouvait déjà.

- Hey, Skyman, appela Ahsoka une ultime fois avant qu'il ne quitte le salon.

Anakin se retourna et la regarda avec un air suspicieux. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose en tête.

- Le jour où il faudra commencer à entrainer les minis Skywalker, je me réserve déjà Luke comme apprenti !

Anakin secoua la tête en riant et reprit sa route vers sa chambre. Cette remarque le fit rire et le détendit un peu. La perspective de voir ses enfants devenir un jour des Jedi était lointaine. Pour une fois, il devait essayer de se concentrer sur le présent, comme Yoda lui l'avait toujours conseillé.

Anakin entra dans la chambre en s'attendant à trouver Padmé endormie, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il devait rentrer tard. La situation n'était cependant pas semblable à tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque là. Elle était bien éveillée, assise dans le lit qui leur avait été alloué par la famille Organa. Leia était couchée dans ses bras et elle la berçait en fredonnant une mélodie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Tu rentres bien tard, déclara-t-elle tristement en le regardant s'avancer vers le lit.  
- Et tu ne dors toujours pas, répondit-il d'une voix inquiète.  
- Cela t'étonne ? Nous avons eu des jumeaux. Ne t'attends pas à me trouver endormie au milieu de la nuit dans les mois qui viennent.

Anakin retira ses vêtements et s'installa dans le lit près de Padmé. Il l'observa un instant d'un air gêné. Evidemment, les enfants devaient la garder éveillé tout le temps. Une fois de plus, il se retrouva frappé par la culpabilité. S'il avait été présent durant les dernières semaines, il aurait pu l'aider.

- Tu veux la tenir ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse de sa part pour installer le nourrisson dans le bras de son père.

Anakin se trouva un peu pris au dépourvu mais pris sa fille entre ses bras et la regarda avec émerveillement. Pendant ce temps, Padmé se leva pour ramener Luke dans le lit avec eux.

Le contraste de la situation était saisissant et rendait les émotions d'Anakin d'autant plus confuses. Il savait qu'il allait quitter cette cachette à l'aube pour affronter l'Empereur. Et pourtant, pour le moment, il était là à tenir sa fille dans ses bras.

- Leia est plus calme que Luke. Je pense qu'il tient plus de toi que de moi, déclara Padmé en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Anakin.  
- Tu te définirais comme quelqu'un de calme ? répondit-il avec une ironie non dissimulée. Tu as passé les dernières années à travailler du matin au soir sans répit. Je suis quelqu'un de très calme en comparaison.

Cette déclaration provoqua l'hilarité de Padmé. Son mari n'avait pas entièrement tort. Ils étaient tous les deux énergiques à leur façon. Leurs enfants allaient probablement devenir un mélange équilibré de leurs deux êtres.

- Je me demande s'ils partageront ma passion pour la politique, déclara Padmé, les yeux perdus dans ses rêveries.  
- Quelle horreur ! Ne compte pas trop là-dessus.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas être complètement comme toi !  
- Non bien sur, et je ne le souhaite pas. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et ils ont une chance incroyable de t'avoir comme mère. Je leur souhaite de devenir comme toi. Mais _pas_ en ce qui concerne la politique.

Padmé déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Leia et se colla un peu plus contre son mari en soupirant. Elle était extenuée et les jumeaux n'étaient malheureusement pas la seule cause de son manque de sommeil.

- Tu vas partir, déclara-t-elle en relevant légèrement le visage pour lui faire face.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Elle savait très bien ce qui les attendait. Elle savait également que c'était nécessaire et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le garder avec elle pour toujours. Il était inconcevable qu'il passe le restant de leurs jours à se cacher. Elle l'avait elle-même suggéré. Il devait faire face à l'Empereur, pas seulement pour assurer l'avenir de leurs enfants, mais également parce que s'il ne pouvait réparer la situation, il n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner ses erreurs.

Anakin avait toujours eu pour habitude de prendre la responsabilité de tous les malheurs du monde. Padmé avait tout fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait tout maitriser et que biens des choses échappaient à son contrôle, en vain.

- Obi-Wan, Ahsoka et moi partirons avant l'aube. J'aimerais que vous restiez ici, toi et les enfants. La sécurité de la demeure des Organa est très élaborée. Vous ne risquez rien avec eux.

Padmé hocha lentement de la tête et essaya de masquer ses émotions sans pour autant très bien y parvenir. L'idée qu'Anakin parte pour la mission la plus périlleuse à laquelle il ait jamais pris part la terrifiait. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de rester en retrait. L'idée de rester cachée pendant qu'il risquait sa vie était insupportable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
- Après tout ce temps, tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, répondit-elle en soupirant. J'ai passé toute la guerre à m'inquiéter. Je ne connais aucune autre manière de faire.  
- Je reviendrai.

Padmé tenta d'afficher un sourire d'espoir, mais il était peu convaincant.

- Je reviens toujours.  
- J'attendrai dans ce cas. Et si tu devais me laisser seule avec deux bébés, sache que je viendrai te chercher dans les profondeurs de la Force pour te botter les fesses. Tu n'y échapperas pas comme ça. Je ne serai pas la seule à me réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour m'en occuper.

Anakin éclata de rire et prit la main de Padmé entre la sienne. Il connaissait bien sa femme et malgré l'inquiétude que la situation lui causait, elle était toujours capable de voir les choses du bon côté. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle était capable d'un courage sans limite.

- Mais ce sont _tes_ enfants, répondit-il d'un ton faussement outré.  
- Et je ne les ai pas fait toute seule, répondit-elle avec espièglerie. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as provoqué cette dispute à Varykino ?  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il maintenant intrigué par les propos de sa femme.  
- Eh bien, si nous ne nous étions pas disputés, je n'aurais pas eu à user de la « méthode agressive » pour nous réconcilier, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu vas chercher loin. Trop loin, comme d'habitude.  
- Tu ne gagneras jamais un débat avec moi.

Leur discussion était à nouveau agréable et légère. Le lendemain n'était pas encore là et l'instant présent était apprécié sans se poser trop de questions. Les conseils de Maitre Yoda étaient efficaces. Il n'avait probablement pas prononcé ces mots en pensant les appliquer à une relation de couple, mais l'idée de garder la tête là où on se trouvait semblait judicieuse.

Padmé ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir. Anakin replaça les jumeaux dans leur berceau, à quelques mètres du lit, et retourna s'installer auprès de celle qu'il aimait.

- Tu seras encore là lorsque je me réveillerai ? marmonna Padmé d'une voix presque inaudible.

Anakin déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Bien sur. Dors maintenant. Je reste avec toi.

Padmé sombra dans le sommeil, tandis qu'Anakin la tenait entre ses bras. Il savait qu'il serait parti avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux, mais ce mensonge était le seul moyen de lui offrir une nuit complète de sommeil. Et elle en avait grandement besoin.

Alors que le soleil se levait sur Coruscant, un petit vaisseau emprunté à la famille royale d'Alderaan filait à travers la circulation dense du matin pour une ultime mission. La météo était habituellement clémente sur la capitale galactique. Pourtant, ce matin, il pleuvait. Anakin avait voyagé à travers toute la Galaxie mais il n'avait encore jamais vu un ciel aussi sombre.

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, merciiiiii à vous tous! Vos commentaires sont super mega top cool et ça me fait trop plaisir d'écrire si ça vous fait plaisir )_  
_L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Mais j'ai plusieurs idées pour la fiction suivante! Je serais aussi assez intéressée de savoir ce qui vous plairait comme scénario. Alors allez-y. Je suis toute ouïe! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le petit vaisseau des Jedi avait atterri sur un balcon du nouveau bâtiment impérial. Il était hors de question de passer par les entrées principales. Leur présence n'était certainement pas désirée et les Jedi ne comptaient pas simplement s'annoncer à la réception centrale.

Ahsoka s'affairait à saboter le panneau de sécurité d'une fenêtre adjacente au balcon. Anakin lui avait appris quelques astuces en mécanique et en électronique. Elle n'était pas une experte, mais elle savait se débrouiller.

- Tu t'en sors ? demanda Obi-Wan en observant la jeune fille.

Ahsoka hocha de la tête en souriant. L'Empire pouvait clamer haut et fort qu'il assurerait la sécurité des citoyens, elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Encore fallait-il qu'il sécurise ses propres fenêtres.

- Quel est le plan ? On sabote une fenêtre, on rentre, mais ensuite ? s'énerva Anakin, assis sur la rambarde.  
- Serais-tu anxieux ? demanda Obi-Wan en haussant un sourcil.  
- Pas du tout ! se défendit Anakin en soupirant. Je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt de s'introduire en douce. De toute manière, je ne pense pas que notre présence passera inaperçue.  
- Ressens-tu toujours le besoin de te faire remarquer ? demanda Obi-Wan en soupirant.

Le maitre Jedi jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et constata avec satisfaction qu'Ahsoka avait terminé de désinstaller le dispositif d'alarme. La fixation de la fenêtre avait été habilement tranchée au sabre laser et laissait l'espace nécessaire pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Tous les trois s'infiltrèrent dans le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'un des innombrables couloirs du bâtiment impérial.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Anakin avec ironie. Palpatine pourra raconter à qui voudra bien le croire comment trois courageux Jedi ont tenté de renverser l'Empire en s'introduisant par la fenêtre.  
- Mais cesse donc de te plaindre, déclara Obi-Wan en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire une entrée triomphale pour mener à bien une mission !  
- Je sais ! Je dis simplement que...

Anakin ne put terminer sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par les tirs de blasters de soldats clones postés à l'autre extrémité du couloir. D'un geste vif, il enclencha son sabre laser et se mit en position de défense. Les trois Jedi firent tourner leur lame avec rapidité et précision.

- Appelez des renforts ! s'exclama un soldat en enclenchant la commande de son commlink.

Ahsoka dévia habilement un tir dans sa direction et le toucha en plein dans la poitrine, malheureusement trop tard pour éviter que son appel au secours ne soit transmis.

- D'autres vont venir, se lamenta Obi-Wan en contemplant tristement les corps sans vie des soldats clones.  
- C'était prévisible, répondit Anakin en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine.

Ahsoka et Obi-Wan se regardèrent en soupirant. Anakin semblait d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours considéré l'ancien Chancelier de la République comme un ami et devoir se retourner contre lui était probablement la dernière chose qu'il désirait faire. D'un autre côté, il avait compris que cet homme l'avait manipulé pendant toute sa vie et il ressentait désormais une haine profonde à son égard. Son amertume, couplée à un sentiment profond de trahison, alimentait sa colère.

- Il a toujours été comme ça ? demanda Ahsoka en se mettant en marche.  
- Pénible ? Oui. Mais crois moi, cela ne va pas en s'améliorant avec l'âge, répondit Obi-Wan en souriant.

Anakin secoua la tête en soupirant et suivi ses deux amis à travers le dédale sans fin du Sénat Impérial. Il savait que son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait aucun plan, ce qui ne le dérangeait habituellement pas. Cependant, cette situation était plus délicate. Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Si quelque chose arrivait à l'un de ses amis, il serait l'unique responsable.

L'Empereur se tenait face à la grande baie vitrée de son bureau, contemplant l'immensité de la ville qui se dévoilait face à lui. Le soleil venait de se lever et la lueur orangée des matins de Coruscant était éblouissante. Ce n'était pourtant pas la splendeur du paysage qu'il contemplait, mais plutôt la taille impressionnante de tout ce qu'il pouvait désormais diriger et le pouvoir que cela lui conférait.

Anakin avait fait le mauvais choix en le trahissant et il allait en payer les conséquences. Darth Sidious n'avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre clémence avec ses ennemis. Il ne comptait pas agir différemment. Le prix de la trahison des Skywalker serait élevé.

Une série de sons aigus vint le tirer hors de ses réflexions. Le vieil homme se retourna et remarqua que le voyant lumineux de son communicateur était allumé. Il leva le bras et commanda la Force pour déclencher la commande de déverrouillage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- Trois Jedi se sont infiltrés dans le bâtiment, déclara la voix d'un clone. Nous ne les avons pas encore identifiés. Souhaitez-vous que nous les arrêtions ou devons-nous les abattre directement ?

_Les abattre directement_. Ces mots révélèrent un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres du nouvel Empereur de la Galaxie. La proposition était si tentante qu'il hésita presque, l'espace d'un instant, à donner cet ordre.

- Laissez-les venir jusqu'à moi, répondit-il froidement. Je m'en chargerai moi-même.  
- Comme vous voudrez votre Excellence, répondit la voix numérique avec un soupçon d'étonnement.

La communication prit fin et le voyant lumineux disparut. Sidious se retourna pour faire face à l'immensité de la ville. Il avait attendu longtemps que les Jedi fassent l'erreur de venir le confronter directement. Après tout, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Leurs idéaux et la soi-disant grandeur dont ils faisaient toujours preuve ne leur laissaient guère d'autres options.

Il ne s'agissait donc plus qu'une question de temps. Ils étaient les derniers obstacles qui se trouvaient sur sa route. S'il anéantissait Anakin Skywalker, capturer ses enfants et éliminer sa femme ne serait plus qu'une formalité.

Les trois Jedi avancèrent d'avantage dans les quartiers impériaux sans croiser de résistance. Leur escapade dans les lignes ennemies était facile. Bien trop facile. Evidemment, il était encore très tôt et aucun sénateur n'était encore présent. Mais de là à ne trouver aucun garde, qui plus est dans une période aussi tourmentée ? Non. Quelque chose se tramait.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara Ahsoka en gardant la main fermement sur son sabre laser.  
- C'est marrant, je me disais la même chose, répondit Anakin en s'avançant vers le turbo lift qui menait aux bureaux de l'étage supérieur.

Il actionna la commande et se retourna pour faire face à ses deux amis. Il était absolument inconcevable qu'ils puissent se balader dans le quartier central du nouvel Empire Galactique sans aucune résistance.

- Si l'Empereur souhaite nous tendre un piège, il pourrait au moins le faire de manière plus subtile et envoyer quelques gardes après nous. Il nous prend vraiment pour des imbéciles, déclara Ahsoka avant de prendre place dans le turbo lift.

Obi-Wan la regarda en souriant. Il comprenait bien son sentiment. Ils se trouvaient en terrain ennemi et il était évident que quelque chose se tramait.

- Du calme. Ne le prends pas comme un piège mais plutôt comme une invitation, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.  
- Une invitation ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
- La simplicité de notre infiltration prouve une chose : l'Empereur sait que nous sommes là et il désire nous affronter. Ce n'est pas un piège. Nous savons tous parfaitement dans quoi nous mettons les pieds.

Anakin ne put réprimer un sourire ironique. Permettre à des ennemis de l'atteindre facilement pour provoquer une confrontation était dans les habitudes du seigneur Sith. Il manipulait sans relâche et n'avait jamais pris garde aux notions de loyauté et de justice. Le jeune Jedi commençait à être impatient d'en finir.

Lorsque le turbo lift atteint le dernier étage, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila un sombre couloir, orné par d'anciennes statues mystérieuses. Les murs étaient essentiellement rougeâtres et l'atmosphère était lourde.

- On y est, murmura Anakin en s'avançant d'un pas décidé.

Obi-Wan et Ahsoka le suivirent sans dire un mot. Ils étaient déjà venus souvent dans ce bureau, mais jamais ils n'auraient cru y venir pour affronter un seigneur Sith. D'un geste de la main, Anakin se servit de la Force pour forcer l'ouverture de la porte mécanique.

L'Empereur se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, les mains dans le dos, toujours à contempler l'horizon. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était plus seul mais ne tressaillît pas. Son visage affichait une expression parfaitement neutre. La confrontation finale allait enfin arriver et il lui tardait d'en finir.

- Palpatine, murmura Obi-Wan en s'approchant du bureau. Nous sommes venus mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Cela peut se passer en douceur ou...  
- Ou quoi, Maitre Jedi ? demanda le vieil homme en se retournant. Vous allez user de violence pour arriver à vos fins ? Il semblerait que la pratique devienne commune, chez les Jedi.

Ahsoka secoua la tête en riant avec une ironie non dissimulée. Il avait un culot incroyable de les accuser de la sorte. Il avait mené une guerre futile pendant des années, tué des milliards d'innocents à travers la Galaxie, forcé la création d'une armée de clones, et maintenant il avait l'audace de blâmer les Jedi ?

- Tout cela doit cesser, déclara Anakin aussi calmement que possible.  
- Tiens donc, répondit le vieil homme en accentuant son étonnement. Tu n'étais pas de cet avis il y a de cela quelques semaines.  
- Je n'ai jamais approuvé.  
- Tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher, renchérit le seigneur Sith dont les lèvres trahissaient maintenant un sourire narquois.  
- Je n'ai jamais rien désiré de tout cela, déclara Anakin en inspirant lentement pour tenter de garder son calme. Je voulais protéger ma famille. Vous m'avez menti et vous vous êtes servi de moi.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son sourire s'accentua l'espace d'un instant avant de complètement disparaître pour retourner à son état de neutralité la plus totale.

- Vois-tu Anakin, tu me déçois beaucoup. Nous savons tous les deux que tu te caches derrière des excuses. Voulais-tu seulement sauver ta femme, ou... ?

A ces mots, Anakin ne put empêcher une violente vague de colère de l'envahir. Il inspira encore une fois lentement pour se calmer, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très doué pour maitriser ses émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Lorsque l'Empereur mettait Padmé au milieu de la discussion, il n'était même plus question d'essayer de trouver des compromis.

- La protection de ta famille n'a toujours été qu'un prétexte, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Tu étais destiné à plus, tellement plus ! Ton attachement à eux et à tes amis a causé ta perte. Tu avais un potentiel énorme mais tu gâches ton énergie en futilités.

Ahsoka et Obi-Wan enclenchèrent eux aussi la lame de leur sabre laser et se mirent en position de défense. La tension avait atteint son comble. Même Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'était plus possible de faire demi-tour. Il préférait habituellement éviter la confrontation à tout prix mais cette option n'était pas envisageable dans la situation actuelle.

- Je me demande par quoi je vais commencer, déclara l'Empereur en avançant lentement de quelques pas. Vais-je tuer Padmé tout de suite ou m'en servir pendant quelques temps avant de l'éliminer ?

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Anakin pour bondir sur son ennemi. Sidious enclencha immédiatement la lame rouge de son sabre laser et contra son attaque d'un geste de la main. Obi-Wan et Ahsoka voulurent venir en aide à leur ami, mais l'Empereur les envoya voler contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste de la main. Des éclairs bleus jaillirent du bout de son bras, empêchant aux Jedi de parer l'attaque.

- Pauvre imbécile. Tant de colère et tu es incapable de t'en servir convenablement, déclara-t-il en faisant tournoyer sa lame pour infliger d'autres attaques à Anakin.

Le jeune homme les para efficacement mais ne réussit pas immédiatement à contre-attaquer. Sidious était âgé, mais il n'en était pas moins rapide et ses capacités à user d'un sabre laser étaient surprenantes.

Anakin s'éloigna un instant de son opposant et garda la lame bleue de son sabre face à lui, en position de défense. Il observa celui qui avait autrefois été son ami et constata avec étonnement que le calme impartial dont il faisait toujours preuve semblait s'effacer pour laisser place à de la haine.

Anakin décida alors que la meilleure façon de lui faire face était de ne pas faire preuve de colère et de rester le plus serein possible.

Entre temps, Ahsoka et Obi-Wan se relevèrent et se ruèrent sur le seigneur Sith pour prendre la défense d'Anakin. Le vieil homme recula d'un pas face à la violence des coups assenés par les Jedi.

- C'est fini, Sidious, déclara Obi-Wan en poussant son ennemi contre la paroi opposée de la pièce.

Le Sith fut pris d'un léger spasme lorsqu'il percuta une statue ancienne située à sa gauche. Il était maintenant acculé contre le mur, incapable de s'enfuir ou de tenter une autre attaque.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, déclara-t-il en ricanant.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Ahsoka en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'une démarche menaçante, mais Obi-Wan lui fit signe de se contrôler et elle décida d'obéir. De son côté, Anakin s'avança de plus près. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait pas tenté une seule attaque depuis qu'Obi-Wan avait repris le combat.

Le jeune homme se plaça aux côtés de son ancien Maitre et observa le seigneur Sith qui se tenait face à lui d'un air perplexe.

- Vous m'avez menti, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre. Vous m'avez utilisé, menacé ma femme et kidnappé mes enfants. Donnez-moi une seule raison de vous laisser la vie sauve, ajouta-t-il avec insistance.  
- Tu violerais tous les principes des Jedi en laissant libre cours à ta colère, déclara le vieil homme pour se défendre. Tu veux me détruire, mais en quoi seras-tu différent de moi si tu le fais ?

Anakin haussa des épaules en souriant de manière ironique.

- Ce n'est pas de la colère, rétorqua-t-il avec fermeté.

Obi-Wan observa son vieil ami faire face à leur assaillant. Il faisait preuve d'un calme peu commun.

- Et puis de toute façon... je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré à tous les principes des Jedi, ajouta Anakin en se rapprochant un peu plus de Darth Sidious.

Le jeune homme leva sa lame d'un mouvement vif et transperça le vieil homme. Son visage se crispa et il tomba sur le sol, inanimé. Pendant un instant, Anakin ne bougea pas et ne prononça pas un mot. Puis, il éteignit son sabre laser, l'accrocha à sa ceinture et se retourna pour faire face à ses amis.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, déclara-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer lentement.

Anakin se dirigea vers la porte encore ouverte qui donnait accès au turbo lift. L'atmosphère était insupportable et il ressentait le besoin de quitter cet endroit à tout prix et le plus vite possible.

Ahsoka et Obi-Wan emboitèrent immédiatement le pas à leur ami et prirent place à ses côtés dans le couloir. Il semblait tout à coup incroyablement fatigué. Son soulagement était évident, mais il était couplé à autre chose. Un sentiment étrange et indéchiffrable de... culpabilité ? Pour l'heure, les deux amis décidèrent de laisser Anakin tranquille. Ils auraient suffisamment de temps pour l'interroger plus tard.


End file.
